


The Dawn Will Come

by houltwife13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Torture, Romance, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houltwife13/pseuds/houltwife13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at Adamant Fortress, Ellaina Trevelyan reclaims all of the memories. Now she has to confront her past demons before she can face the ancient Darkspawn Magister threatening to destroy the world. Thankfully, she won't have to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine. 
> 
> For those of you who are seeing this work for the first time or are followers from fanfiction.net thank you for coming! Please feel free to review! I read them all and I appreciate all feedback.

 {-Cullen-}

Cullen resigned himself to finish his work early that evening. He needed to see her. Lady Ellaina Trevelyan was sitting on the balcony rail watching the sunset as she did every night. No matter how much paperwork she had she always took the time to watch the sunset and wake early enough to see the sunrise. He was grateful that she could still enjoy a few of the simple things. Life has been too cruel to you My Lady. Cullen thought to himself. He just stood and stared at her for the longest time not wanting to startle her even though he was certain she already knew he was there. As if reading his mind Ellaina turned to look at him with her gorgeous bright grey-blue eyes, the lyrium glow still present in them after her recent decision to join the Templars. He’d begged her not to, but she insisted.

_“After this is all over the Templars need a leader. I believe in them just as much as you do. They deserve a chance to rebuild and I want to be the one to give them that chance. I don’t expect you to understand or approve, but I know it will be impossible to keep it a secret from you after. I hear you smell different.”_

“Join me won’t you Commander?” Ellaina’s voice brought him back to the present as she gestured for him to join her.

“Of course my Lady Inquisitor.” Cullen softly replied.

Despite what everyone, themselves included, said they really did like their titles. It provided them both a sense of duty that they, as Templars and leaders, often needed. Nevertheless, it was a rare occasion that she called him Commander when they were alone. Leliana must have a Raven close. He thought.

As Cullen closed the space between them he noticed more than just the glow of lyrium in her eyes. “Long day?” he asked her gently.

“Longer than I’d like to admit.” She replied solemnly.

“What’s wrong darling?”

She gestured to the Raven on the roof before quietly replying, “We’ll talk about it when I know for certain we’re alone.” Then intentionally louder, “I appreciate Leliana trying to protect me but the Commander is here now so you’re free to go.” With that the Raven flew away and Cullen swore that he saw a silhouette hop down from the roof to the balcony where Leliana’s sanctuary was located.

“How did you-“ Cullen started. “They always do that. I’ve gotten used to it. I swear sometimes Leliana does her job too well for her own good.”

“I know that feeling.”

“Sorry to have to be so vague, but there’s something I need to tell you that I don’t want anyone else to know about. If I can help it that is.”

Cullen’s throat tightened with fear as he asked again, “What’s wrong?”

Ellaina sighed deeply and paused for an uncomfortable amount of time before replying, “You told me about what happened at Kirkwall, so I thought it only right to tell you what happened at Starkhaven.”

Cullen tensed, “Starkhaven? You know you don’t have to-“

“Yes I do.” Ellaina replied before sighing deeply again. “Cullen, I- I was a Templar at Starkhaven. I was at my baby sister’s Harrowing when its Circle fell.”

Cullen was bewildered, and he had to take a moment to absorb what he was hearing. She was a Templar? How could that be? He’d never seen any evidence to suggest she had Templar abilities. Not only that, but Cassandra would have sensed the presence of lyrium in her veins. Had she been a Seeker?

“You _were_ a Templar? How could that be?”

“I couldn’t tell you before because I honestly didn’t remember. I remembered completing training to be a Templar. I remembered the initiation, but I couldn’t remember exactly what happened. Then when I went through Ser’s initiation and recovered the memories the Nightmare had stolen everything came back at once. My head is still spinning. Everything hurts, and the memories aren’t exactly pleasant. I’m still trying to sort everything out myself. I hope you can understand now why I wanted to tell this to you alone. This is something no one else knows, and I would like to keep it that way.”

“I thought that Starkhaven’s Circle burned down? I don’t understand Ellaina…” Cullen trailed of shaking his head trying to make sense of something so strange.

“Everyone wants you to believe that the circle simply ‘burned to the ground’. They had to keep it all hush, hush. If word got out about a Templar with the kind of power I possessed the Chantry would be in ruin.” She glanced up at him and his angry expression prodded her on. “I know, I know. I should have told you earlier, but as soon as I recovered the memories I wished I hadn’t. I was, how I acted when my sister’s life was endangered, it was inexcusable.” Ellaina paused for a long while then continued, “I lived and she didn’t. I took innocent lives to save her and they were all wasted.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Cullen replied. He was sad and confused all at once.

“I’ll tell you everything I remember. I can’t promise it will make sense but I know the events to be true.”

Cullen nodded, and Ellaina

“I was barely 19 at the time of the attack and had just been promoted to Lieutenant. We got news of a rogue blood mage from Nevarra. Apparently he had killed his Templar guardian along with multiple lieutenants. The last report we received said he was fleeing to the Free Marches. My Knight-Commander informed me and the other Lieutenants that he was extremely dangerous and powerful. I mean he had to be to single-handedly kill that many Templars, right? However no one knew exactly where he was headed. So Bryanne’s Harrowing continued as planned. Soon after the Harrowing was complete we heard the screaming, then the demons, and abominations. Myself and the other Templars assigned to escorting Bryanne were ambushed by the mage and his legion of demons. Most of my friends were slaughtered by demons, or put under mind control. I had no choice. I slaughtered my men. I cut them down one by one. I had to get my sister out, but as soon as we made it to the Great Hall she was captured.”

Ellaina took another long pause here, tears rolling down her cheeks, but in true Templar fashion her voice never wavered as she continued recounting her story. Cullen could see all the pain in her eyes and face. He wanted so badly to hold her, but he also wanted to scream at her. He let her continue, however.

“The mage was more powerful than I had expected. He froze me in place as I watched it all happen. My Brothers and Sisters were holding her down. I watched as my apprentice, Marie ran her sword through Bryanne. An abomination rose from where my sister lied dead. I tried to spell purge before it was too late but I was just out of reach. I used every ounce of strength and power that I had in me, but it was no use. I was too late. My sister had been transformed and there was nothing I could do. I resigned myself to die right there, at the hands of what my baby sister had become.”

“Just as I had given in, I heard a voice; I swore it was Andraste herself speaking to me. Kind of ironic now considering everything that’s happened, but I digress. She told me not to give up, that I was destined for more, that she would lend me her strength to stop the demon as well as the mage. And then I felt it. It felt like my entire body was on fire. The ice binding me melted away. I swear I was glowing with power. The mage looked absolutely terrified. I started reciting the Chant; with every word I could feel the power welling up inside me, and then, I drew my sword and I used every single fiber in my being to unleash the Wrath of Heaven. The air and ground shook, then everything erupted in flames. I don’t know how I lived, but the last thing I remember was my Knight-Captain carrying me away from the rubble.”

Cullen stared at her. He was trying to process what he had heard. Impossible. She slaughtered her men. Oh Maker, tell me it isn’t true. Cullen was outraged and more confused than ever. There’s no way his gentle Ellaina could do that! How could she turn on her Order like that? How could she!

“How could you? You actually expect me to believe that this story is true? How could you cut down your own men?” Cullen couldn’t hold in his anger anymore. He wanted to know why. He believed her, but he couldn’t at the same time.

“I had to Cullen! Their minds were not their own! Do you really think I would lie about this! About kill-” her voice cracked. Her hand flew to her mouth as if she had cursed Andraste’s name. She certainly had the mannerisms of a true Templar, but Cullen wanted answers. He deserved answers.

_It’s one thing to try to keep a family alive, but it’s another to turn against her Brothers and Sisters. I had to watch mine be slaughtered and beg for mercy in front of me, but she did it by her own hands._

“This still doesn’t even explain how you lost your powers! How can I even be sure that you’re telling me the truth?” Cullen had flown into a rage now, his bewilderment morphing into anger.

The sun had set by now and the grounds of Skyhold were quiet. Torches flittered against starlit sky. The guards on patrol probably could have heard Cullen’s outburst. He hoped that wasn’t the case. Despite his anger and vulnerabilities, he did still have to keep up appearances.

Ellaina flinched backward against the stones, “I know you’re angry, you have every reason to be. If you’ll allow me to continue I can answer all of your questions.”

Cullen nodded angrily.

Ellaina, tears still rolling down her cheeks, continued without hesitation and in a more hurried tone than before. It was clear she wanted to get this all over with. “I was asleep for weeks. Six to be exact if the reports were correct. Six weeks without lyrium.”

“At least you were asleep for it all.” Cullen scoffed.

“I wish I was just asleep.”

“What do you mean?”

Ellaina shook her head and sighed again. “I was in the Fade, a very dark part of it might I add. ” she looked up at him with so much pain in her expression that Cullen thought he would be torn apart from the inside. “I’m pretty sure that’s where the Nightmare first got a hold of me. I was forced to relive my every fear. I was forced to watch my sister’s murder again and again. Worst of all I was forced to kill my Brothers and Sisters over and over. Those six weeks were hell and there was no escaping. I couldn’t wake up. I would have taken the pain over being trapped in that damned place any day.”

“When I did finally wake up I was too weak to go back to my duties, and the Seekers had burned all the lyrium from my blood in an effort to remove my abilities. To their disdain, they couldn’t. The Order disowned me. They didn’t want a “traitor” in their midst. They never asked for my full report. I tried to give it to them, but my Knight-Captain didn’t want it. He didn’t care what I had to say about what happened. I went back to my family in Ostwick. My father and elder brother, being Templars themselves and not knowing at all what had happened, were furious that I had been kicked out. I fear they’ll never forgive what I did. They’ll never forgive my inability to protect my sister. My heart, body, and soul were broken. Even with my abilities I couldn’t continue my duties as a Templar. My life had no purpose anymore. So, I abandoned the shield, picked up a greatsword, and went into mercenary work hoping to get killed. It was just my luck that I didn’t. Too damned good with a sword, no matter what the size or weight, I suppose. I vowed that, if given the chance, I would try to return to the Order some day. I still think the order needs reform, but more than anything I wanted to return to the Order to prevent what happened to my sister from happening again. The Templars have become this instrument the Chantry uses to strike fear in the hearts of all that would disobey them. I don’t know about you, but that’s not what I signed up for when I took my vows. Yes some of my motives are selfish, I know that. Like I told you before, I don’t expect you to understand, but you deserve to know this. I love you more than you could ever know, and I didn’t want to harm you or betray your trust by keeping secrets.” With that, before Cullen could reach for her, Ellaina hopped off the balcony railing to walk the grounds alone.

He was dumbstruck, and speechless. But more than anything he was confused. Why hadn’t she told him before? Thinking about it he knew. It must have cost her a great deal to tell him. The hurt and pain in her eyes, the tears rolling down her face, they made Cullen feel sick for being angry. Also there was the fact that even she had been unable to remember everything.

“Maker’s breath.” Cullen sighed.

Cullen watched her walk to the gazebo in the garden where they often played chess. The only person he had allowed into his life after what happened in Kirkwall. She was so beautiful. She’s a good person with a golden heart. He knew that, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about what she did in Starkhaven. Slaying her men? Would I have done it to save Mia if I were in Ellaina’s shoes and Mia in Bryanne’s? Cullen had no way of knowing nor could he imagine what he would do in that situation. He tried to, but all that he knew for certain was that he was deeply in love with Ellaina. So he sat there on the balcony, trying to work all this out as he watched Ellaina disappear from sight under the southeastern watchtower.

Then Cullen bolted upright when he noticed that the watchtower lamps were not lit. There were no signs of the guards who should be on patrol there either. Cullen’s heart sank to his toes as he realized what he had done. He let her walk the grounds at night, unguarded. Seeing now that the patrols were missing, he was certain she was in danger. Cullen jumped off the balcony and practically burst through the door to Leliana’s sanctuary. Seeing the fear in his eyes she understood.

“Ravens, on me!” She exclaimed.

With that Leliana and her agents followed Cullen to the gardens. What they saw when they got there was a grim scene. There was blood everywhere, and knowing that Ellaina didn’t have her blade Cullen knew to whom it belonged. Fear wracked his very soul as he fell to his knees. Not you too. I will not lose you too

“This is all my fault.” Leliana said. “If I had sent that Raven back up after she came down early none of this would have happened. The Inquisitor wouldn’t-”

“No Leliana. This is no fault of yours.” Cullen cut her off. “The fault is mine alone. I was the one who allowed her to roam the grounds alone. It’s because she wanted to speak to me privately and after she told me everything I was too dazed to protect her. This…this is all my fault.” Cullen slammed his fists into the ground so hard that it cracked the ancient stone. He didn’t care if anyone saw his anger, his despair. He sobbed; the cries shook his entire body. As Leliana approached him he looked up, amber eyes afire with determination. “I will find her. I don’t care what I have to do. I will find her.”

Just as he had finished Leliana exclaimed, “Cullen, come here quickly!”

Cullen groaned as he stood, his body felt a million times heavier than it was.

“Look.” Leliana said as she pointed to the bloody word written on the wall.

_Venatori._


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.

**Chapter Two**

**Lost and Found**

{-Cullen-}

Cullen had been in the war room since Ellaina was abducted. He didn't eat. He rarely slept. He sent battalions of scouts out along with Leliana's spies, and every time he got a report that didn't have a location on it he flew into a rage. His soldiers stopped reporting to him and went to Leliana instead, but that didn't seem to help matters much. The crystal that had been planted in Calpernia's lair had been silent for too long. Dagna and Herrit had been sitting by it hoping that something, anything, would reach their ears. It was a futile hope. First days, then weeks, now months passed. Cullen was terrified. He was beginning to fear the worst when one day a scout burst into the war room panting.

"Commander! Ser, we found her."

"What, where? Is she safe?" Cullen exclaimed as he grabbed the young woman by the shoulders

"Ser, she's in the Western Approach! In Adamant, Ser!"

"Ser, she's in the Western Approach! In Adamant, Ser!" "Adamant, but why?" Cullen shook his head, "No matter, we must go now!" Cullen practically shoved the man across the room as he grabbed his report. Cullen skimmed the report on the way to meet with Leliana as soon as his eyes found _"heavily guarded by Venatori and red Templars"_ he stopped in his tracks.

_Just what are they doing to her?_ He thought as he clutched the lyrium bottle he'd kept in his apothecary satchel. He had two with him. One for Ellaina and, should he need it, one for himself.

_I_ _t's been 2 months since she's had a dose. Can she handle it? Will it destroy her? Maker only knows what they've put her through._

{-Ellaina-}

_What day is it? How long have I been here?_

Ellaina stirred from a momentary slumber. Most of her clothing, save for her breast band and the shredded remains of her trousers, had been ripped off. She was in so much pain. Between the cuts and bruises and the lyrium withdrawal she wasn't sure what was causing what. She forced herself to focus on the pain; every single bone felt like it had been broken and improperly reset multiple times. While this was probably true for her ribs and wrists the rest of it was probably caused by the lack of lyrium in her blood. Moving hurt. Thinking hurt. Everything hurt.

_What day is it? How long have I been here?_

Ellaina was trying to remember. She had been using her chains to scratch tallies on the walls, but it came to a point when she couldn't remember if she had put a mark on the wall yet or not. She was certain there were several days where she put two, and a few where she marked none.

_Had it really been almost a month? Had it been more than a month? Come on Ellaina pull yourself together!_

She knew it was useless. She had given up the idea long ago of anyone coming to rescue her.

The old wooden door to the dungeon block opened with a creak and a bang. Two Venatori foot soldiers entered accompanied by Calpernia. The door to her cell was opened and the chains undone. Ellaina thought about fighting but she was too weak. She had given up struggling long ago. They dragged her to the wall at the back of the room, shackled her, and force-fed her the red lyrium. Her body instantly began to reject it. Calpernia and her guards stood and watched as her she forced the blighted stuff from her body.

"Your red lyrium resistance is something of legend, Inquisitor." Calpernia stood over her watching until her retching had ceased. Then she bent over and grabbed Ellaina by the hair on the back of her head, forcing her to look into the face of the angry mage. "Exposure does nothing, slathering your cuts with it has no effect, and ingestion doesn't work either. What is your secret?"

The vomiting sapped any remaining strength Ellaina had left, but once it was over there was no respite. When Ellaina had no response to Calpernia's questions, the Venatori soldiers grabbed her beat her relentlessly. Calpernia's resolve was breaking, just as Ellaina's was. When Ellaina remained silent, she flew into a rage. The magic she used made Ellaina's blood boil, and it wracked her insides. She felt a tendril of magic grasp around her heart and squeeze it. Ellaina had never felt so much pain. Ellaina tried to strengthen herself against the torment with a silent prayer.

_Maker, my enemies are abundant._  
_Many are those who rise up against me._  
_But my Faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,  
_ _Should they set themselves against me._

_Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,  
I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm.   
I _shall _endure._  
What you have created, no one can tear asunder. 

_Though all before me is shadow,  
Yet shall the maker be my guide.   
I _shall not _be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._  
For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light   
And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost. 

The physical torture ended more quickly than it began, but Ellaina knew that this was only the beginning. She felt herself slipping away. Teetering on the edge of consciousness, knowing that the Nightmare had wriggled his way in, touching the deepest corners of her mind. What demon would he unleash upon her today? Desire, despair, rage, or fear? She prayed that today would be the day she would awake after her torture to find this had all been a sick, sick dream.

"She won't last much longer!" Ellaina swore she heard Leliana's voice.

_No. It's not her. She's in Skyhold with-_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard his voice. "Ellaina…" The demon was convincing. It wore Cullen's voice well, she heard fear and despair in her lover's voice, but she dare not look up. The sound of armor clanking drove her mad. His had a distinct sound, as it was heavier on one side than it was the other to compensate for one of the many injuries he had suffered during his torture at Kinloch. She always had a knack for identifying soldiers by the sounds of their armor. She refused to look up, but then she saw his boots. Felt his hand cup her face in that gentle way. Smelled his scent, the sweet mixture of ram skin leather, oil, and ivory soap. Tears rolled uncontrollably down her face.

_He isn't real! He isn't real!_

The voice inside her head screamed, but Ellaina couldn't listen. She needed to see him one last time before the end. She looked up into his face. His eyes were glorious. They burned that fierce shade of amber that made her knees melt from under her, and made her stomach flop around like a wanton teenager. This demon would be the end of her. It would undo her. She prayed as the demon's lips curled cruelly, an expression that the real Cullen would never wear. He unsheathed his sword and brought it to her throat, the feel of cold steel and then the warm gush of blood as her entire reality was shaken.

_Someone please save me. Maker, I can't take it much longer._

_Blessed are they who stand before,_  
The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.   
Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. 

_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.  
In their blood the Maker's will is written_

{-Cullen-}

Cullen's mind was racing but he managed to make it up to Leliana's sanctuary for a debriefing. Cassandra, Varric, Cole, Dorian, along with all of the other followers not accompanying them on this mission were there as well. However, one face was missing. Solas. Cullen puzzled over reasons why the elf wasn't present, but he didn't dwell on it. There were more important matters at hand. He could chastise the elf later.

"What's our plan of attack?" Cullen asked.

His question was met with an uncomfortable silence. His mind raced.

_Ellaina should be telling us what to do. She's our leader. Andraste, please keep her safe._

Leliana was the one to finally break the silence. "We already have scout Harding's patrol in position. They will take out as many of the Venatori as possible. Our soldiers are rallying at the camp nearest Adamant in the western approach. We have trebuchets at our disposal as well."

"Why are they keeping her at Adamant? It makes no sense!"

"Perhaps they are trying to summon the Nightmare again." Cassandra offered. "But Ellaina closed the rift there, I saw it myself."

"The Veil is still very weak there. It would be possible for Corypheus to summon the Nightmare again, but he would need to supply it with enough fear for it to regain strength." The elf spoke so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear him.

"Solas?" Leliana looked surprised to see him.

"I do not wish to go with you, but I want to help." When Solas noted the confusion on their faces he interjected, "She is a Templar and, I a mage. If they are torturing her, as I expect they are, then she may not be able to keep her abilities under control." Solas stated solemnly, then turned to address Cullen. "I believe that Corypheus is using this opportunity to rebuild the strength of his demon army. Now that he has the Inquisitor captive he can do that without her getting in the way."

Solas turned to speak to Dorian. "Dorian, I know you have volunteered to assist in this mission."

Dorian nodded at Solas.

"You have considered the possibilities of what can happen?"

This merited another nod from Dorian.

"I will be there as well." Cassandra interjected. "If her abilities are out of control I can subdue her. Although I hope it doesn't come to that." Solas nodded solemnly, worry knit his eyebrows together.

Cullen hadn't heard anything after the elf had said past "torture." The terror took hold of him as his own memories took over the forefront of his mind. Cullen shook his head trying to clear it. He needed to be strong.

_Andraste, preserve her._

{-Ellaina-}

Her mind was no longer completely her own. Most times she couldn't tell which thoughts were hers and which were put there by the Nightmare when she slept, or was tortured to unconsciousness. Thankfully, her mind was clearer this day than it was most others.

The elven Venatori who had been assigned to her "care" opened the main door. Light flooded in from outside, temporarily blinding her. It was not sunlight, however; no it was the distinctive green light of a Rift. Her mark sparked and the agony wracked her entire body.

_Did it always hurt this badly, or am I just so weak that I'm starting to notice it?_

"Food for you. Not sure exactly why the Elder One wants to keep you alive so damn bad. Guess you're not as dangerous chained up and without lyrium huh? Want me to give you some?" The elf dangled in front of her the philter of lyrium Ellaina had been carrying with her.

Ser told her to always keep a vial hidden. _"Just in case."_ He would lecture. _"You never know when you're really going to need it."_

_So much for that I suppose. What good does it do me when it's being dangled in front of me? Why don't I remember it being this difficult before? I guess the addiction grows the older and more powerful you become._

The elf cackled as she pushed the philter ever closer to Ellaina's hand. The little wretch knew exactly how far Ellaina's chains would reach. Ellaina knew it was futile to reach for the bottle but she did it anyway. Just to watch it be yanked just out of her reach. She needed it desperately. If she could have just a vial of it, it might give her enough strength to break out of this place. The elf cackled again. Ellaina looked at her face and was surprised to see there was sadness in her eyes. Somewhere, deep down, this elf felt sympathy for her. If only Ellaina had full control of her mind. However, much to Ellaina's despair, she hadn't had control of her mind for quite some time. The Nightmare made sure of that.

"Be good little Templar. Or should I call you Inquisitor? Either way, you're just a maggot that I can't wait to see the Elder One squash." The elf dropped the tray in front of Ellaina and turned to leave.

"Breadcrumbs and spoiled wine again?" Ellaina chuckled. She was determined to keep some part of herself no matter what. "Can't your Elder One do better than that? I've been eating this shit for weeks."

The elf turned around and glowered at her. "What was that you said? Do not belittle the Elder One! He will be a God, now that he has you out of the way!"

"Has me out of the way? Last time I checked I'm still here." Ellaina retorted.

This enraged the elf. She shoved the key to Ellaina's cell into the lock and swung the door open. The elf was strong for how little she was, and Ellaina was weak from weeks of torture and lyrium withdrawal. She grabbed Ellaina by the hair and beat her head against the bars of the cell. Ellaina's vision spun and blurred. Everything was distorted and she could feel the blood running down her face, but she was still conscious. She saw the yellow-orange light out of the corner of here eye before she felt the searing hot pain in her chest. A mage? Why would they assign a mage to be my guard? Realizing their foolishness Ellaina called upon the hunger in her heart, the hunger for power put there by the lyrium in her blood. She used this to unleash a spell shatter that wracked every fiber in her, skin, bones, and mind. After the mage was stunned off her Ellaina spun her chains around and managed to land a square hit on the mage's temple, knocking her out cold. Ellaina collapsed choking on the blood rising to her nose and mouth. She sputtered and coughed for a moment and then continued to call on the last bit of strength she had to pull herself up and search for the keys on the mage. She found them and pulled them out from the mage's robes along with a note that fell to the floor. Ellaina could barely focus on the words, but she was able to read the missive.

_Cold stone walls, chains, agony everywhere, cracked ribs, hungry. A hunger only lyrium can sate. Can't feel the hunger, mind gone, love replaced with hatred and fear. Is he real? Is this all a dream? Can't feel, can't breathe, can't think. Must hold on. Cullen, Andraste, Maker, preserve me._

Ellaina fumbled with the keys to her bonds.

_Cole. He could sense me here? Then they must know where I am! Oh Maker please let them come for me._

Cole's note gave her the determination she needed to focus for just a bit longer. She somehow finally managed to unlock the shackles around her wrists. She searched for the bottle of lyrium, mind and vision still reeling, body aching. Could she stand? She wasn't sure. Then she saw it, the blue liquid glowing next to the mage. Dammit. The philter had broken. Her only hope for strength was crystalizing on the stones. It called to her, sang to her, but she couldn't answer. She crumpled to the floor, knowing that without the lyrium she had no chance at fighting her way out. Her only hope now was a rescue. Cullen, please, I need you. Maker guide him here to me. She prayed silently before slipping into unconsciousness, where her endless torture continued.

 

 


	3. For the Inquisitor

{-Cullen-}

They were marching on Adamant, again. Cullen and his party pushed their horses as hard as they could. _  
_

_Hold on Ellaina, I'm coming._

When they arrived at the forward camp Adamant was in clear view, and heir worst fears were confirmed. A massive rift was hanging above Adamant and a giant spider-like demon was visible through it. Just like Ellaina described. Cullen had to suppress his fears. He couldn’t allow the monster to feed any more.

“When will we be ready?” Cullen asked desperately.

“The trebuchets are primed Commander! Soldiers are getting into position now. We march on your command ser!” a small elven scout replied.

“Good work.” Cullen said to the little elf then turned his horse to face the rest of the soldiers, “Men, this is the most important mission of your lives. Today we march on Adamant yet again, but this time we don’t have the privilege of having our Herald, our Inquisitor, at our side! Today we march on Adamant to bring her out! Will you fight for your Herald?” An earthshaking yell erupted from the soldiers, “Are you willing to save her and protect everything we have worked for?” Another yell. “Then with me men! For our Inquisitor!”

Cullen unsheathed his sword and gave the motion to march. Leading his soldiers into battle as he always did, but this was not like the other times. This was personal. He would strike down anything to get to her and get her out safely. He desperately clung to the hope that she was still alive. It was the only thing he had left. The trebuchets and archers kept the soldiers on the tower walls busy enough for Cullen and his foot soldiers to march right up to the gate. They didn’t have the use of the sappers this time, but they did have enough soldiers to break down the badly repaired door. Cullen bashed the door with all his might and hacked at the handles with his sword. He _needed_ through this gate.

_Open damn you!_

With one final shove from the soldiers the doors and barricades came down, and Cullen went barreling through.

Cullen, Cassandra, Dorian, and Varric followed Cole as he headed deep into what Cullen could only presume were the dungeons. Cole had been mumbling and crying this entire time. Cullen only presumed that he knew where Ellaina was based on what he was feeling from her. If it was causing Cole this much pain Cullen dreaded to see what they had done to her.

As they descended further into the bowels of Adamant Cullen could hear the sound of demons and Maker only knows what. Then there was a voice inside his head.

_"Do you honestly think you can save her?"_ The voice took over his consciousness and Cullen froze in his tracks.  _"Her mind belongs to me now. She is not the woman you love. She fears you. You will fail her just as you failed the Templars in Ferelden."_

Cassandra turned around, "Commander! It's the demon! Don't let it get to you! Fight it!"

Cullen snapped out of his daze and pushed onward with the rest of the group. "Well, he's lovely company isn't he?" Cullen spoke more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes, and he is obsessed with Ellaina. She's the only one he targeted while we were in the Fade."

"He targeted her?"

"You don't know? She was terrified so it's no wonder she didn't tell you. All she told me is that she experienced all our fears as well as her own."

_No wonder she had been so shaken after coming back from Adamant. That's why they brought her back here. This was the place where her fears materialized._

The thought of the Nightmare feeding from her again enraged Cullen.

"How close are we?" He asked Cole through gritted teeth.

"I can't be sure. Her cries for help are growing fainter. She is losing control over her mind." Cole started mumbling again, something about fear, darkness, and then, "Helpless."

Cullen Felt the fear rising up in him again. But he didn't suppress it quickly enough because the voice filled his consciousness again.

_“Yes Knight-Captain,” the demon hissed, “you are much to late now. Soon there will be nothing left of her. She will become a part of me, and a she will be a servant to my demon army. She will do so willingly, whether she knows it or not.”_ The demon laughed.

"Commander! Fight him!" Cassandra exclaimed and Cullen snapped back to reality.

“Let’s go. We must move faster!” Cullen yelled as if to drown out every other thought. That’s exactly what he was trying to do.

_Focus. Focus on only her, her skin, her smell, her hair, how it feels to hold her. Think of nothing else._

Cole quickened the pace and the party found themselves at a wooden door. The green glow of a Fade rift poured through the door. This must be it. Cullen thought as he broke down the door. Sure enough it was a dungeon lined with cells.

“Ellaina!” Cullen cried out her name. Cole continued onward down a set of stairs and allowed Cullen to break down the door to another dungeon room.

“In here!” Cole cried in front of one of the cells.

When the door burst open Cullen thought for sure he was going to vomit from the stench. There was blood all over the floors, walls, and the door. A table, lined with instruments of torture, was placed next to shackles that hung from the ceiling, all this in a particularly bloody area of the room. Cullen could only imagine, even though he didn’t want to, what they had done to her here. Focus. Don’t let the fear consume you. You can be scared after you get her out. Cullen turned to find Cole in front of the cell fiddling with the lock. His hands were shaking so badly it would take him hours to pick it.

“Varric, go help Cole.” Cullen instructed.

Varric walked up to Cole. He glanced inside the cell and Cullen could see all the color draining from his face. This is bad. Maker, Andraste, preserve us all. Cullen prayed but he couldn’t make himself take another step into the room until he was certain her cell door was opened. As soon as he heard it click and creek he bolted to Cole and Varric, practically knocking them over.

What he saw brought him to his knees. Ellaina. His, Ellaina, she was breathing but so bruised and battered he barely recognized her. Her clothing was torn, her arms and legs were crusted over with blood, and her fingernails had been scraped down far past the quick. Her face was so swollen and bruised in places that it didn’t even look human. Then Cullen noticed the elven woman lying on the ground in front of Ellaina, her face covered in blood. Her lyrium philter had broken and crystalized on the floor.

_She was trying to break free. She still has fight left._

She was unconscious. Her hands were unbound, holding onto a key ring and a hastily scribbled note, but her feet were still shackled to the wall. Cullen gently took the keys from her mangled hands and used them to unlock the shackles binding her ankles. Cullen picked her up as gingerly as he could and held her in his arms like she was a newborn baby. He was terrified that he would hurt her worse by holding her. That’s when he noticed the blue glow. Cullen reached into his apothecary satchel and pulled out a healing potion. He parted her lips and poured some in a little at a time. When the vial was almost empty her eyes fluttered and she let out a little gasp. She drank the rest of the vial and looked up at Cullen.

Fear flashed in her eyes. She struggled against him with all her might, unleashing Holy Smite upon them all. “Let go of me demon! I know what you are!”

“Commander should I bind her?” Cassandra asked Cullen.

“Glad I was out of range for that one.” Dorian interjected.

Cullen shook his head in Cassandra’s direction and held Ellaina tighter, ignoring the pain of the spell and the invisible knives that stabbed him in the heart.

“Ellaina it’s me! Your Lion, my darling.”

“Of course you’d say that! Of course you would use that against me! You’re lying! I won’t give in to you! I don’t care what you do to me!” she struggled harder. If she had been at her full strength she would have easily broken from his grasp by now. But she wasn’t. She was weak and he didn’t have to hold on to her very tightly to keep her from getting away.

“Cole help me out here!” Cullen barked at the young man as Ellaina’s eyes began to glow, foreshadowing another Holy Smite.

Cole walked over to Ellaina. “It hurts, it hurts. I want him to be real but is he, or his he just another demon? Maker, please, this is more than I can bear.” Cole enunciated her thoughts and then waived his hand over her heart and simply said, “This is real.”

A harsh silence fell over the room as Ellaina eventually stopped struggling and stared at Cole. It seemed as though they were all holding their breath, hoping, that whatever he did had brought her back to reality. After what seemed like ages she lifted her head and spoke to Cullen.

“It’s really you? You came?” She whispered.

“Of course I did.” He replied quietly. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. He had to help her be strong again. He needed her to close this rift one last time.

“Do you have another potion, and some elfroot? I think I can stand, but I need help from a healer or herbs, or both.” She chuckled quietly.

The party walked out of the torture cells and up into the space between stair flights. There, while Cassandra and Dorian stood watch, Cole and Varric cleared off a table and Cullen laid Ellaina on it ever so gently.

“The Nightmare hasn’t taken you yet.” Cullen thought he saw a slight smile cross her lips as he reached back into his satchel and helped her drink another potion. He chewed on the elfroot and slathered the paste over the worst of her external wounds, including the one on her head that looked rather recent. She cried out in pain but Cullen kept going. He knew if he didn’t do this now she might not make it out alive, and the lyrium would kill her.

_If I know my Ellaina, she will want to fight, and in her condition she can’t do it without lyrium._

He was doing his best to heal her external wounds and prayed the potions would heal her internal ones. Her screams wrenched Cullen’s heart, threatening to tear it to pieces. He had to keep going. Her back was arching, feet and arms flailing.

_I can't help her like this. I need her to be still._

“Cole, Varric! Help me hold her down!” Cullen took a cloth he had soaked in embrium out of his satchel and put it in her mouth as Cole and Varric took positions to help him. Cullen continued chewing and slathering.

“Dorian.” Cullen heard Ellaina whisper after she had calmed down. Her voice was scratchy, but it was stronger now. It was working.

“Yes my dear?” Dorian did not abandon his post to reply.

“I need some of that Tevinter magic of yours.” The corners of Ellaina’s mouth twitched.

“Of course my Lady.” Dorian concentrated a healing ward on her that would have normally covered the entire party. Then Dorian spoke quietly so that only Cullen could hear, “I’ll keep it up as long as I can Cullen, but I have to reserve mana in case a fight breaks out.”

Cullen nodded his head in understanding and turned his attention back to Ellaina. She was still straining from the pain but her face looked more serene now than moments earlier.

“Cullen,” Ellaina opened her eyes to look at him, “I have to close that rift. I can’t do it…”

“Without the lyrium. I know.” Cullen pulled a vial out from his satchel. “I have it whenever you’re ready.” Cullen had covered every wound, major or minor that he could see with elfroot and she had drank 3 healing potions already. He didn’t know what else he could do aside from wait for her strength to return.

“We don’t have much time.” She tried to sit up on her own but she couldn’t. She moaned as Cullen helped her to sit up. “I’m ready Cullen.”

Cullen looked at her with doubt. He couldn’t bear to lose her. Not after all this. Her wounds were not yet healed and she couldn’t even sit up on her own. The lyrium could destroy her. He didn’t want to take the risk.

“Ellaina…”

“Cullen please, do this for me. I can’t fight without it.”

“What if you don’t have to fight? What if I fought for you? I could-”

A flash of confused panic, and then sudden understanding flashed in her eyes. “No. I will not allow it. You’ve come so far. You can’t take it now. Give it to me. Please, I’m begging you.”

Cullen felt more defeated than he ever had in his live.

_Maker, Andraste, whomever, please save her._

He prayed as he handed Ellaina the lyrium philter. She grabbed it from him, hands trembling, and uncorked the lid. She downed the entire thing in one gulp. Then, the screams of pain ensued. Cullen held her tightly with eyes closed. He couldn’t watch. He couldn’t see her be torn apart from the inside.

_“This is how you dream of her dying isn’t it Knight-Captain? The lyrium bursts out from within her destroying her, ripping her to shreds from the inside, as you listen to her screams of agony.”_ The Nightmare called to him.

_Stop it. Stop it!_

Then, from behind closed eyes he saw the light. He opened his eyes to see Ellaina, enveloped in a golden glow. Lyrium doesn’t normally do that to people. Then he remembered.

_This is what happened to her at Starkhaven isn't it?_

As if to answer his question the Nightmare called out again. _“Ah yes, all of those innocent people she killed, the other Templars, innocent mages fleeing from the demons, her own sister? Yes, perhaps I should show you Knight-Captain?”_

_Stop it demon! That is no longer my title!_

Then with a flash he felt himself being taken over. Vivid images of what happened at Kirkwall and Ferelden raced in front of his eyes, but then they settled on something that Cullen hadn’t seen before. He was somewhere in the Fade, he knew it but he didn’t understand. He recognized Starkhaven but he didn’t recognize any of the people there. Then his eyes found her. In Templar officer armor, blonde hair hanging down to her waist, face young and free of scars, piercing blue eyes filled with the same resilience and determination, and still as radiant as ever. She couldn’t have been any older than nineteen or twenty.

_She was so young when this happened. How could she already be a lieutenant? She must have been highly skilled. Why did I not notice her training when I first saw her fight?_

For a moment he wondered why she hadn’t kept her hair long like that, why she cut it all off. However, Cullen was only able to think that for a moment as the view flashed forward and he saw the rogue Nevarran mage Ellaina had described. Every single Templar and mage in Starkhaven’s circle had been either possessed or put under mind control. The demons and abominations were added to the legion already accompanying the nameless, faceless mage. He saw Ellaina and a young brunette mage, whom he could only assume was Bryanne, running toward the great hall of the Circle. Ellaina cut down everything in her path just as she said she had while trying to shield her sister from the onslaught of attacks. He saw the fear, anger, and despair in her eyes as she cut down demons and her Templar brothers and sisters alike.

When they reached the great hall the mage was waiting for them. They were only meters from the exit.

_"We could make it! If I can just get around him!"_

Cullen heard Ellaina’s thoughts and knew her hope was futile. He knew what would happen next. As soon as Ellaina was prepared to make her move the mage knocked her back with such a crushing power that Cullen swore he felt it in his own chest. He was just as powerful as Ellaina had said, if not more so. Still reeling from being knocked apart Ellaina and Bryanne were straining to stand. As soon as Ellaina got to her knees the mage bound her. Arms beside her ankles so that she was forced to look at what happened, but at the same time being unable to do anything about it. Two Templars were restraining Bryanne. She was helpless. Every time she tried to cast they released a spell purge almost immediately. Not only did this drain her mana but it caused her pain as it released massive amounts of magical energy into the air.

“Ella! Help me!” Bryanne’s screams shook the entire hall.

“Bryanne!” Ellaina’s feral scream rocked the heavens, “Maker, no! Leave her be! Please I beg you!” Cullen thought for sure his heart would be ripped from his chest; as he was unable to do anything but watch.

Another Templar about Ellaina’s age, perhaps a year her elder approached Bryanne from behind, unsheathed her sword, and, with a completely blank stare, ran it through the young mage.

“NO!” Cullen swore her scream shook the very Heavens.

As Ellaina continued to scream, tears streaming down her face, fighting with all her might against her bonds, Cullen watched Bryanne’s face morph and change. First it changed to Josephine, then Cassandra, Leliana, Varric, Dorian, followed by the rest of her companions, including nameless soldiers in the Inquisition uniform, and finally came to rest on his face.

_So this is the Nightmare's work._

Cullen thought as he stared at his own face as “he” died. Then it rose up, an Abomination in the place where “he” had stood. Ellaina continued to struggle and scream; she released spell purge after spell purge, desperately trying to break her bonds and destroy the demon her sister would become before it emerged from the Fade. Cullen couldn't help but revel at her strength.

_Maker she was so powerful. No wonder she was promoted so quickly. She probably would have been in Kirkwall had this not happened._

Maker, was he glad that didn’t happen. When her efforts to break free from her bonds proved to be in vain Ellaina looked up toward the Heavens and Cullen saw her lips move as her thoughts echoed inside his head.

_"Andraste save my sister!"_ She begged.

As she began to recite the Canticle of Benedictions, she was enveloped in what Cullen could only describe as holy light. It happened just as it was happening at Adamant.

_Adamant._

Cullen thought. He must get back. She needed him now more than ever.

_“Oh no Knight-Captain. There’s no leaving for you.”_ The Nightmare sneered into the scene, his voice echoing off the walls and into his consciousness.

“Oh yes there is.” Ellaina turned, still bathed in holy light turned around to look at him.

_“NO! How can this be? What are you? What is she?”_ The Nightmare exclaimed.

“Ellaina is my chosen. I could no longer sit idly by while the Maker abandoned his Creation. The anchor she received on her hand was an accident I put into motion.”

“Then you’re…” Cullen was rendered speechless. The rumors were all true. His Ellaina was truly Andraste’s Chosen. More than that, she was Her vessel.  Cullen thought to himself.

_I knew I did not deserve her._  

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford, do not be so foolish. She still possesses free will. I have no direct hand in her actions, aside from the anchor bestowed upon her. She is not my human incarnation, or vessel as you so eloquently put. She is just as human as you and her comrades, and what you have seen here should be testament to that. She chose you.”

_She chose you._

The words echoed in his head.

“Go back to her. She needs you, Knight-Captain.”

As he watched Ellaina collapse as the entire Circle was bathed in that holy light he was jolted back to reality. Staring at the same golden glow enveloping her.

“You are…” _Radiant._ That was the only word that came to Cullen’s mind. “You are the strongest woman I have ever met.”

She smiled down at him and that was when he realized he had collapsed to the floor. His cheeks flushed crimson and he hoped he hadn’t dropped her.

“Come with me my Lion?” Her voice was augmented with power as she stood with him.

“To the ends of the Beyond and back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.


	4. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.

{-Ellaina-}

She felt the power coursing through her just as she had in Starkhaven. Any pain she had experienced in the past weeks melted away. The memories that the Nightmare had stolen from her rushed back all at once. It made her feel as if her head would explode but the warm glow that covered her body kept it from overwhelming her. Her mind was her own again. _Thank you Andraste._ She said a silent prayer as she turned to Commander Cullen, her lover, her Lion. They had collapsed to the floor as the Nightmare took over his mind. She refused to allow him to be consumed. His lyrium withdrawal sent his chances of possession to soaring heights. She would not lose the only man she ever loved the same way she lost her sister.

 _Bring him back to me. He belongs to me and no one else; he can_ _’_ _t have my Lion._

Ellaina began to recite the Chant just as she had all those years ago. Soon after she began Cassandra, Varric, Cole, and, surprisingly enough, Dorian joined her. Cassandra and Varric had been staring at her this entire time.

 _No, lyrium doesn_ _’_ _t normally do this people, or me for that matter. I_ _’_ _m going to a lot of explaining to do back at Skyhold._ Ellaina thought to herself. All she cared about right now was bringing Cullen back from the clutches of the Nightmare.

“Cullen, my darling. Wake up. I can’t do this alone.” She whispered, as she bent over him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Cullen jolted and sucked in air as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her with those gorgeous amber eyes of his.

_I am so lucky to have you._

“You are…” he hesitated to find the right words, “You are the strongest woman I have ever met.”

Ellaina saw what looked like deep understanding in his eyes.

_What did the Nightmare show him exactly?_

It didn’t matter; she was sure he would explain later. All that mattered right now was that he had come back to her.

“Come with me my Lion?”

“To the Beyond and back.”

Hearing that was all Ellaina needed. He got up and helped her to her feet. Despite feeling all the power coursing through her veins she could also feel how weak she remained. She knew she would need a weapon of some kind, but there was no way she could lift a greatsword. Frankly, she wasn’t sure she would be able to lift a falchion.

“Can you walk?” Cullen asked her gently, seemingly sensing her fear of weakness.

“I think so. The lyrium has given me a lot of strength, but I don’t think it’ll be enough to make me effective in a fight.”

“You don’t have to worry about fighting. I’ll be your sword and your shield.”

“Cullen, I can’t-”

“Yes you can. Let me be the strong one this time.” Cullen cut her off, his eyes pleading with her.

“Alright.”

With that he scooped her into his shield arm and the party marched up to the top of the stairs where Ellaina turned to face them. By this time she had stopped glowing.

“I can use my Templar abilities to stun them. I don’t have the strength to disrupt the rift so we’ll have to wait until all the demons have spawned from it before I can close it. Ican only buy you about ten seconds.”

“We already have soldiers on the ground fighting. They should be able to cut us a path to the rift. Once we’re there we’ll draw as many demons to the center as we can to give you a chance to stun them. After we clear them out close the rift.” Cullen snapped into Commander mode as he conveyed their current situation.

“Cullen and I will take Ellaina to the front with us. Varric and Dorian you stay at range. You especially Dorian, we can’t have you out of commission after the Inquisitor unleashes the Wrath of Heaven. Cole will be your flanker if things get hairy.” Cassandra barked out orders to the remainder of the party.

“Ellaina my dear.” Dorian interjected, “Try not to die. I would notice you were gone.”

Ellaina smiled weakly at him, “Everyone ready?” she asked.

“Ready.” They all replied.

“On your mark then, Commander.” Ellaina addressed Cullen.

Cullen drew his sword once again signaling the party to charge. When they exited the dungeon light flooded into Ellaina’s eyes. She had been in almost complete darkness for two months, and the assault on her pupils was more than she could bear. Her eyes closed against her will as the sounds of war filled her ears. She could hear Cullen and Cassandra challenging their enemies as screams of rage filled the battlefield. The sound of steel clanging against demon claws rang in her ears. The shouts of terror demons shook her very core. It had been too long since she’d been out of battle. It all seemed familiar, but so distant. Finally, after what seemed like ages had passed, she forced her eyes to open.

They were close enough to the rift that she felt her hand crackle and pop before she saw the rift itself. Her nerves were on fire as she looked over Cullen’s shoulder to see the party had drawn a horde of demons towards the rift. Once they reached their destination Cullen gently placed her on the ground as he roared above the cacophony.

“Ok, Inquisitor! On my mark!” What seemed like hours passed as the legion of demons closed on their position. Ellaina felt the Wrath of Heaven building up, begging for release, “Now!” Cullen bellowed and the spell shook the ground. She watched helplessly as her comrades fought off the stunned demons.

This was the first time she had seen the Commander fight since Haven. His skill and grace on the battlefield reminded Ellaina of the other Templars she had trained with at Starkhaven. Even her own brother, Loren, who had been a Knight-Captain himself, couldn’t begin to match the Commander. _I_ _’_ _d like to see that sparring match._ Ellaina thought to herself her thoughts seeming to block out everything that was happening around her. She couldn’t help but recall training her own recruits. She had been promised to the Order at birth, just as her brothers had been, and her father before them. Her brothers left when they were old enough to officially begin training at eleven. Bryanne, her sister, was the first mage ever to be born to the Trevelyans. She was treated as an outcast. They never spoke of her, almost as if she didn’t exist, after sending her to the Circle. Ellaina was twelve years old when the First Enchanter showed up at their doorstep and took her baby sister away. She had never felt more betrayed in her life.

“Seal the rift Ellaina!” Cassandra yelled at Ellaina, shaking her out of her thoughts. Ellaina extended her left hand despite the shaking that wracked her entire body and was using all her strength to try and force the rift shut. Then she felt it. First it was gentle, a caress like a cool breeze on a warm summer day, then she felt the strength of it keeping her atrophied muscles from shaking her limbs loose. She turned around to look at Dorian. He was focusing on her, no past her, channeling his magic into her mark. She smiled at him, hoping that her silent thanks were conveyed. Cullen bent down and wrapped her in his shield arm again, holding her outstretched hand in his and lending her his strength. She needed him and he understood that without her saying a word.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ _I don’_ _t deserve this man._

Just when she thought the rift would never close she felt the surge of fire spread from her arm toward her heart and yanked back to slam the rift closed. Her power left in waves as she finally allowed the exhaustion to take her over. She didn’t have to fear the Nightmare any longer.

She looked up to see the rift dissipate and then collapsed into the arms of her Lion. His face was the last thing she saw before her world faded into darkness, and she was so very happy.


	5. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty long and there is a bit of smut. You have been warned!

{-Cullen-}

 

It had been days now since they had rescued Ellaina from Adamant. Cullen, Cassandra, Solas, and several other mages who sought refuge with the Inquisition were slowly nursing her back to health. It was an agonizing process. Cassandra and Cullen had taken up temporary residence in her quarters in order to keep a constant vigil over her. The lyrium helped, but her there were still nights she would wake up screaming and unleashing the Wrath of Heaven. Sometimes Cullen could get her to calm down, but at times she was completely incoherent and he had to allow Cassandra to subdue her. It destroyed him seeing her completely helpless like that.

Cullen was fighting through his own bout of lyrium withdrawal after the battle. His bones and muscles ached from exertion and he could feel the lyrium in her room pull to him. Finally he asked Dorian to enchant the chest so he wasn’t constantly subjected to the substance’s torture. His nightmares woke Ellaina often, making her more confused, but every time he tried to go back to his quarters she begged him to stay. He couldn’t say no to her. She needed him, he had promised to be there for her, and despite everything being near her helped lessen his own symptoms.

Meanwhile, the Inquisition’s forces were growing at a rapid rate. Hundreds of recruits migrated to Skyhold daily. Cullen had temporarily handed over command of the army to Knight-Templar Barris. With the Inquisitor out of commission for the moment Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine had to make the harder decisions themselves. Handing over command was the first and hardest Cullen had done. However, the young man was well trained and his leadership skills were impeccable. Cullen did not regret his decision and he was certain Ellaina would feel the same. All he could do now was fight for both of them. If that meant curling up in bed beside her instead of barking orders at troops all day that’s what he would do. If it meant spoon-feeding her soup and potions along with preparing her lyrium philters every day, that’s what he would do. He helped her dress, bathe, walk, eat, and sleep. She constantly apologized for her weakness, but Cullen never doubted her strength. He knew she would recover from this, he was certain of it. It was just a matter of time.

Unfortunately, time was not something they had a lot of. The Breach still hung in the sky and Ellaina was the only one who could close it. She knew this, and in trying to will herself to get better faster, her progress often ended up going backwards instead of forward. Cullen, along with her comrades, pleaded with her to take it easy. Her stubbornness and sheer force of will was hurting her more than it was helping. Finally she gave up trying to fight them. After several weeks had passed she finally had regained the strength to start training again. Cullen hated to admit it, but the exercises were a welcome distraction from his withdrawal. They trained every day. Some days she could handle more, some days she couldn’t handle it at all. Once the lyrium levels in her blood had returned to normal she was strong enough to train normally again. She worked hard, sometimes too hard, and Cullen couldn’t have been happier or more proud. She was true to the name Bull had given her, _Asaaranda,_ meaning Thunderstorm.

 

{-Ellaina-}

 

_Today_ _’_ _s the day. I_ _’_ _m going to make Cullen spar with me._

Three months had passed since her ordeal at Adamant. Her training had been slow to put it lightly. It took her over a month to lift her greatsword let alone swing it with any semblance of the grace she once had. Today was an unusually warm day in late spring. She was saddling up the Chestnut mare Master Dennet had given her in Redcliffe, and for the first time in ten years she had a longsword clipped to her belt. It’s weight, or absence thereof, was not completely foreign, but it was certainly odd. Riding Dakota gave her respite from her daily duties and time to reflect on what was real and what was dream. She still had trouble with that some days, and today was one of those days. She took her time buckling the saddle and adjusting the stirrups. Ellaina had always been meticulous about saddling a horse. Ever since her first mare, Stormy, threw her when she was eleven. She was absorbed in her thoughts and the world around her melted away.

“Going for a ride?” Cullen’s deep voice made her jump a foot into the air and spooked Dakota.

“Whoa, easy girl.” Ellaina crooned to the mare.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Cullen’s face flushed crimson as he turned to leave. Her ears pricked at the lack of jingling that usually accompanied his footfalls. She turned to face him, and it was only then that she realized the commander wasn’t clad in his armor.

“It’s ok. I was just absorbed in thought.” Ellaina paused for a moment. “It’s the perfect day for a ride. Why don’t you come with me?”

Cullen turned and smiled at her, his smile still got to her. The way it made him seem like an innocent little shy boy melted her heart. She caught herself staring at his face and felt the heat rush to her cheeks so she looked down towards his feet. Her eyes didn’t obey her and stopped at his chest. With his armor off she could see every muscle under his tunic, which would have hung loose on most men but Cullen’s broad chest and shoulders stretched the fabric. How she longed to touch him, to feel his hard strong body against her own. Her face got even warmer and she forced herself to peel her eyes away from her Commander back toward her horse.

“I would love to my Lady. So long as my presence doesn’t embarrass you too much.” She could hear the cynical smile in his voice as Master Dennet brought Cullen out a bay horse already saddled up.

“Hello there, Judex.” Cullen patted the gelding on his haunches. “It’s been too long hasn’t it boy.”

“He’s all saddled up just like you asked.” Master Dennet proclaimed.

“Thank you sir.” Cullen nodded toward Dennet.

“Just like you asked? You planned this didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Cullen replied as he lifted himself gracefully into the saddle. “Come on. It’s the perfect day for a ride right?”

“Yes. Indeed it is.” Ellaina lifted herself into Dakota’s saddle and the two walked their horses toward Skyhold’s gates.

After they were across the bridge the sound of their horses was almost completely muffled. The silence of the Frostbacks could have swallowed them if it hadn’t been for the jingle of buckles and reins.

“Come with me. There’s something I want to show you.”

“Alright. Lead on Commander.”

Cullen prompted his horse to a trot and Ellaina followed suit. Soon enough they were galloping down towards the valley beneath Skyhold. The crisp mountain wind felt good against her face. The snow on the Frostbacks was beginning to melt further into the valley and flowers bloomed in abundance. Spring had always been Ellaina’s favorite season. She and Cullen continued to gallop deeper into the valley and Ellaina relished the sights and smells of wet ground, perfumed flowers, and grass that sprung to life after having been buried for months under several feet of snow. She was just starting to wonder where they were going when a small pond came into view. She had never seen it before despite all the rides she had taken into the valley before. Cullen slowed his horse and they walked the remainder of the way to the pond. A beautiful weeping willow had bloomed, white flowers dotting its branches and several petals were floating in the lake. Ellaina thought she could make out a picnic blanket spread out beneath the great tree’s swaying leaves. _He totally planned this._ She thought to herself as Cullen halted his horse in front of a stake placed not far from the waters edge. He dismounted and tied Judex to the stake before extending his hand to help Ellaina dismount.

“Thank you Ser Cullen.” Ellaina said in as eloquent a tone as she could muster.

“I am at your service my Lady.” Cullen replied as he bowed deeply to her.

“May I?” He asked as he extended his hands for Dakota’s reins.

“Certainly.” Ellaina handed Cullen the reins and he tied them below Judex’s. After he finished he reached for Ellaina’s hand again and walked her toward the willow. Beneath it, as she had suspected, sat a picnic blanket accompanied buy a small basket and a bottle of their favorite wine.

“Are you trying to seduce me Commander?” Ellaina piqued an eyebrow at him.

“Would I ever do such a thing?” He replied in mock distress. Then he blushed and started to stammer. “I-that is…I simply thought that you could uh use a day away.”

_Maker he is adorable._ Ellaina chuckled a bit, and then let out a sigh, “I have to admit, taking over my duties as Inquisitor again has been more tiresome than I remembered.”

Cullen looked at her worriedly, “You don’t have to take over again all at once. You know Leliana and Josephine worry about you.”

“And you don’t?”

“Of course! I mean I know you’re capable, it’s just-“

“Kidding, Cullen. I’m kidding.” Ellaina let out another chuckle. “It’s laborious yes, but it feels good to have things heading back towards normalcy. Well, as normal as the world gets with a giant hole in the sky.” She looked up at the heavens as if trying to understand the Maker’s joke. “I’m stronger than I was before Adamant, I’m coping with the nightmares, the lyrium helps, but I won’t allow myself to be dependent on it. I promise you that.” She paused here and looked at Cullen, making sure her point got across. “I’ve been practicing and training hard, but I haven’t pushed myself to my limit. I need to get some real combat training in. Without it I’m still pretty useless.”

“You’ve recuperated much faster than anyone expected. Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard?” Cullen’s voice and face were still laced with worry despite her efforts to reassure him.

“Yes my darling. I’m sure. I know that you’re there for me if anything happens. That gives me the strength to push myself. I can’t settle for being comfortable anymore. The Breach is still in the sky and I’m the only one who can seal it. Corypheus is still a threat and I’ve been out of commission for almost six months. The world’s a wreck. I have to see this through ‘til the end.”

Cullen sighed and shook his head.

“What is it?”

“You know, I brought you out here in hopes of distracting you from all that.”

“I know. I can’t help it. It’s always on my mind.”

“I understand.” Cullen shook his head again as he reached for the bottle and filled two tin cups with the wine.

“May I propose a toast then?” Ellaina raised her cup.

“Certainly.”

“To us then. When this is all over may we have ample time and distractions.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. Cheers my Lady.”

“Cheers.” The cups made a quiet _clink_ as she downed the sweet white liquid.

They enjoyed the rest of their picnic and after a few glasses of wine Ellaina was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She walked towards the edge of the pond as Cullen packed up the remains of their meal. Petals fell from the willow tree and made ripples on the pond. She couldn’t help thinking about how much she had in common with that tiny petal. Her actions rippled across the nations. Her every decision was felt throughout all of Thedas. Her shoulders sank as the weight of it all began to press down on her again. Just as she was about to turn around she felt Cullen’s hands upon her shoulders. She felt the warmth radiating from his body as he held her and gently rubbed her arms. She never felt as safe as she did in his embrace.

“Ellaina. You, me pretty lake.” He echoed her words from the last time they were in a scene like this. When he had told her about his brother and given her the coin she still carried in her pocket. Her heart lifted and a smile came to her lips.

“That’s what I was looking for.”

He breathed as his lips caressed her neck. Her legs practically melted from underneath her as she felt herself sinking further into his embrace. She reached up behind her and put her hands around his neck as he continued to kiss her from her collarbone to her jawline and nipped at her ear. She turned her head to receive a gloriously passionate open-mouthed kiss. They parted and she looked into his eyes and the entire world dissolved around her. There was nothing else except for the two of them. He turned her around to face him as he kissed her again. The kiss was hotter, more passionate, and filled with desire. It had been too long since he had kissed her like this so she gave in. She allowed herself to melt into his kiss. His strong arms encircled her and pulled her closer until there was no room left between the two of them. Then with a single smooth motion he scooped her up and carried her over to the blanket.

She let out a small squeak of surprised delight as he more or less plopped her onto the ground. She took full advantage of him not being pressed against her to pull up on his tunic. _Maker, if only he didn_ _’_ _t wear that armor more often!_ She thought to herself about the last time they had to pause their passion to remove their respective armor. Granted, they were both warriors and therefore _very_ efficient at it, but this was glorious.

Sculpted didn’t even begin to describe him. She traced her fingers against the scars that marked his chiseled physique and he shuddered with delight beneath her touch. She seized her opportunity in his moment of weakness. She tightened her legs around his abdomen and twisted her own to knock him off balance and placed herself atop him.

“Well then. You certainly _have_ recovered your strength.” He said in a surprised, breathy tone.

“I do my best Commander.” She replied in mock sheepishness.

She looked down at him again marveling at the sight of him, drinking him in. She continued to touch his scars as her hands traced closer to the belt of his trousers. She teased a spot on his pelvis with a nail and his hips bucked in response to her touch. He looked up at her, his eyes practically begging her to love him. She decided she would tease him a bit first. She leaned over him and planted a trail of kisses from below his navel to the corner of his squared jaw, nipping his ear just as he had done to her moments ago. A rumble of pleasure escaped his lips as his hips bucked again. His ears always were his weak spot. Naturally she ravished them with bites and kisses trying to see just how wild she could drive him. He grabbed on to her belt, unbuckling it with ease and pulled at her tucked-in tunic, which she, gratefully, removed. He seized the opportunity and rolled her over so she was beneath him again.

He ravished her neck and soft moans escape her despite her efforts to keep quiet. She wanted to make him work harder for it than he was having to. However, it had been much too long since they’d had an opportunity to be intimate and she wanted him more than she was willing to admit. His kisses were filled with the animalistic desire that drove her completely mad. She wanted him to take her right now, but she was also savoring the moment. He was using everything in his bag of tricks. No man she had ever been with had been able to get to her like he does.

“Ellaina. You’re trousers are getting in the way.” His voice was deep and gravely just like the Lion he was named after.

“So are yours.” She replied deviously.

“Well we’ll just have to fix that won’t we?”

He pulled his face away from hers and trailed kisses and hot breaths against her skin as he pulled down her trousers and smallclothes in one graceful, fluid motion. Her boots, however always got in the way. _Damned things_. She hurriedly unlaced them and pulled them off as he did the same with his. He descended upon her again smoothness of his lips and the roughness of his stubble gloriously combined as he pilfered every corner of her mouth. Her back arched up into him as he laced his fingers through her hair and pulled. She clawed at his back, a moan escaping her lips as he chuckled into the skin on her neck.

She wanted him. “Cullen, I…” she was starting to formulate a sentence but the rest of her words were lost as he covered her lips with his. She was fumbling with the buckle on his trousers, but he was too quick for her pulling himself out of her reach and removing her breast band. He suckled on one of her nipples as his fingers pleasured the other. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer he stopped. She opened her eyes just long enough to see him give her a devilish grin and descend upon her. He growled into her and at the first flick of his tongue she thought she would explode with delight. She grabbed his curls and pulled as howled in pleasure. She didn’t even realize he had undone his belt until she felt his tip teasing her. She wanted him and he knew it.

“Cullen…”

He looked up at her and brought his face up to her ear and lowered his voice. “Beg. Beg for me to conquer you.” The wave of desire that crashed over her made her vision go starry.

“Cullen, please!”

“Louder.” He growled

“By the Maker, Cullen!”

“Louder!” he roared.

“Chantry Boy, if you don’t take me now!”

As soon as she had exclaimed it loud enough that she was certain everyone in Skyhold had heard he entered her with such force that all her breath left her. She went mad under his attack as he leaned back in to her and kissed her heavily. He growled into her skin with each thrust and she squealed with pleasure as they reached their peak together. They lay there, limbs entangled, breathing heavily, and both of them glistening. The smell of their sweat, ivory and leather mixed with lavender and lyrium were the only things her senses could detect for a moment. She relished in it. That was their smell, a smell that couldn’t be replicated. Cullen moved away in order to get into a more comfortable position. The cold that caressed her where his warm body had been made Ellaina feel suddenly vulnerable.

“Don’t leave me.” She whispered.

“Never.” He replied as he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. He pulled another blanket from the picnic basket and they held each other, naked, shielded by the willow tree, as a soft rain began to fall.

“Thank you.” She said. Those were the only words she could think of to begin to describe her gratitude. This man, who had been through hell, had put the effort into nursing her back to health while fighting an addiction that kills more than most. He comforted her after she awoke screaming from nightmares when he was facing demons of his own. He shielded her, carried her, and loved her despite her flaws and through all their suffering. He was strong beyond measure, and yet so shy and uncertain that, at times, he still stammered around her. He was more than she deserved, and everything she never knew she needed.

“Don’t thank me. You’re the one who chose me. I should be thanking you.” He replied.

She looked up to see the smile on his face, the love that made his amber eyes sparkle and his strong face glow. “Yes I did, and it’s a choice I don’t regret. Never forget that. The road ahead is filled with uncertainty, and you are the only certain thing in it.”

She bent her head so she could hear his heart beat. A heart that beat for so many, but she knew it beat for her more than anyone else. She was his and he was hers, and in that moment as she drifted off to sleep, that was all that mattered.


	6. Back to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.

{-Cullen-}

 

They lay alone beneath the willow tree, and Cullen couldn’t be happier. Ellaina had fallen asleep long ago. He watched her. She was smiling in her dreams. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her do that. He didn’t want to wake her, but he knew he had to. It had been drizzling for the better part of an hour and the horses were getting soaked. At this rate it would be a long ride back to Skyhold.

“Ellaina, my love.”He poked her cheek not wanting to startle her too badly. “Darling, we need to get back to Skyhold. Everyone will worry.”Her eyes fluttered so he knew she had stirred.

“Let them worry.”She slurred groggily.

“It’s raining; the horses are getting soaked.”He objected as she tried to snuggle back up to him.

She exhaled, knowing she’d been defeated. “Alright.”Between himself and Dakota, sometimes he wondered which of them she loved more.

Cullen gave her time to prop herself up before, not without some hesitation, he got up. He dressed quickly and started folding up the blankets as she laced her boots. He tended to the horses giving them an apple and a sugar cube along with some oats. Cullen was relieved to see they weren’t cold. He had grown quite fond of Judex and knew that Ellaina treasured Dakota. Cullen walked back over to hug Ellaina and give her a quick kiss beneath the tree before they packed up the basket and mounted their horses. They rode in peaceful silence to the gates of Skyhold where Master Dennet tried to take the horses from them. Ellaina objected claiming that Dakota would be mad at her for not brushing her after being out in the rain. Dennet shrugged and left them alone to de-tackle and groom their horses.

Ellaina broke the peaceful silence. “Cullen?”

“Yes my Lady?”

“Could I ask you a favor?”

“Certainly. What is it?”

“You know how I was talking about needing combat training.”

Puzzled Cullen tried to grasp at where she was going with this, “Yes?”

“Do you think…”she swallowed loudly, “Would it be ok if we sparred?”she blurted.

Cullen paused for a moment, speechless. He understood she needed to gauge her strength. He just wasn’t sure she was ready.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?”

“I think so. I’ve regained my strength and I’ve made it through all of Cassandra’s exercises. You know how tough she works her recruits. I don’t think I could be any more prepared.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice about Cassandra being tough.”Cullen chuckled and nodded. “Alright. If you’re certain you’re ready we will, but let’s wait until this rain lets up. The day is still rather young.”

“Really?”Her eyes shone with delighted excitement.

“Of course, my Lady.”He bowed deeply to her and she giggled.

“I’ll come find you later. Bring your best, Commander.”She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bounced off toward the main doors of Skyhold.

“Have a nice ride?”Cullen jumped when he heard Dorian.

“Maker, Dorian! You almost scared the pants off me!”Cullen chuckled at that as soon as it came out of his mouth.

“If only!”Dorian laughed boisterously. “It’s nice to see the spring back in our Inquisitor’s step. Care for a game? There are some matters I’d like to discuss.”

Cullen hadn’t even noticed the mage had been holding a chess box. “Certainly. So long as you promise not to cheat this time.”

“Me cheat? Never.”Dorian winked at him as they walked out toward the garden.

“Black or white, Commander?”

“I’m feeling confident today.”

“Look’s like I’ll be the dark haired brute yet again.”

Cullen made his move first and they settled in to a steady rhythm. The rain continued to fall on the gazebo. Cullen lost track of time as his adversary was taking the game seriously for once. As Cullen played he allowed his mind to drift. He thought about Ellaina. He saw her as that young Templar in Starkhaven’s circle. She was so radiant in that memory untainted by fear or struggle. She was still beautiful today, but in a different way. He hoped that she would grow her hair out again. He would have to talk to her about that. _How different our lives were in the Order. How different our lives are now._

“How are you holding up?”Dorian was on a streak of jarring the Commander from his thoughts today.

“Hmm?”

“I asked, Chantry Boy, how you are holding up?”

“Chantry Boy?” Cullen’s cheeks warmed as he thought of Ellaina calling him that when they made love at the pond. “I’m fine.”

“Honestly, what does it take to get you to open up? You aren’t at all affected by my charm. I pity you, honestly.” Dorian shook his head; a smile taking residence beneath is mustache.

Cullen was grateful for the mage’s presence. Dorian may be Tevinter, but he was a good man. One of the few people Cullen could call friend and honestly confide in. He shook his head and answered the mage in earnest.

“Last week was rough, but I’m better now. The relapses aren’t coming as often, and the pain is slowly becoming more bearable.”Cullen hesitated before continuing. “Ellaina helps.”

“Better, but I know there’s more.”

How the man could read Cullen’s thoughts without removing his eyes from the board would always elude him. It was like Dorian could read his thoughts just by being in proximity to him. It was a gift; one Dorian utilized more often than he probably should.

“It’s hard sometimes. Being with her. I love her-”Cullen coughed, his throat suddenly tight.

“Say no more. I understand. She smells like a thunderstorm doesn’t she? Bull gave her a clever nickname in more ways than one.”

“It’s comforting I’m not the only one who recognizes it.”Cullen moved his knight into position and called, “Checkmate.”

“Well played, Commander.”Dorian said as he scooped the pieces back into the box. “I wish you luck. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Just remember, honesty is the best remedy for a troubled heart.”

With that, Cullen was left to sit alone in the garden. The rain had stopped some time ago and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. _Honesty is the best remedy for a troubled heart. Oh, Dorian, if only you knew._ Cullen thought back to the night that started this whole ordeal. He still blamed himself. He knew she didn’t blame him but he knew it was his fault. _If only I_ _’_ _d been more understanding. If only I hadn_ _’_ _t lost my temper. If only_ _…_ Cullen stopped himself before he could continue. Allowing his guilt to take him over would only make things worse. He had allowed that to happen before, and he would not do so again.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting in the garden, lost in his thoughts, when someone nudged his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see Ellaina, but the spymaster greeted him instead.

“Commander, the Inquisitor has called a war council.”Leliana

“Really?”

“Believe me, I’m shocked as well. However, the Inquisitor insists that she has shirked her duties for far too long.”Leliana filled Cullen in on the details as they walked toward Skyhold’s war room. “She’s worried about the state of matters in Orlais. Grand Duke Gaspard has extended a formal invitation to a masquerade hosted by his sister, Grand Duchess Florianne, at the winter palace. The ball is taking place at the end of the week, and the Inquisitor has emphasized the importance of an alliance with Orlais.”

“That’s understandable. What do you think her plan is?”

“No clue, but I’m glad to be providing council instead of making the decisions myself.”

“Agreed.”

Cullen set his worry aside as he entered the war room. Lady Montilyet and Ellaina were already there bantering across the war table. Something about a Nevarran noble and how the Trevelyans could help with talks. It was a refreshing sight to see and Cullen didn’t try to hide the smile that made its way across his lips. He didn’t want to admit it, but he loathed doing her job. He just wasn’t as good at it as she was. She had a natural gift. She could make decisions that shook the world, and never felt self-doubt. Cullen was content just to lead her army.

Ellaina looked at each of her councilors, her eyes lingered on Cullen for just a little longer than the other two.

“It’s wonderful to see you all.”She said with an earnest smile. Ellaina had the air of seriousness about her that asserted her being in command. Cullen would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t missed this. Seeing her in control was a nice change of pace. “Now then, let’s get down to business shall we?”

They all nodded.

“We know how we’ll reach the empress before Corypheus. The Grand Duke took care of that for us. However, I am still concerned that we don’t know where our enemy is hiding. Absolutely everyone in Orlais will be there, including Gaspard and Ambassador Briala. “With whom Empress Celene will be holding peace talks during the festivities.”Josephine stated.

“We are certain that the assassin is hiding within one of these factions.”Leliana interjected.

“What do we know about the Grand Duke, aside from him sending us this lovely invitation?”Ellaina questioned.

“He’s Celene’s cousin, and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene outmaneuvered him and won over the Council of Heralds, the group in charge of title disputes. She became Empress, and Gaspard a General in the Imperial Army. He’s well loved by the troops, and he’s also a Chevalier. Most of the Chevaliers sided with him after Celene became empress.”Cullen replied.

“I thought the Chevaliers were part of the army. Why would they follow the Duke?”Ellaina seemed to puzzle over the situation.

“Most Chevaliers are sworn to serve the crown. That, however, does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations with Ferelden and Nevarra. The Chevaliers see her as antimilitary. They believe that Gaspard could lead the Empire back to its former glory.”

“I’ve never heard of this Ambassador Briala. What do we know about her?”Ellaina pointed her question towards Leliana.

“She is an ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The empress invited her to the peace talks as a gambit to gain the elves’alliance in the war. That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene’s.”Leliana answered.

Ellaina had placed her hand on her chin in a thoughtful pose and nodded. “A personal grudge and a network of saboteurs at her disposal? That sounds like a promising lead. Well I’ve certainly got plenty to think about. What’s the plan?”

“With Gaspard and Celene’s armies thoroughly entrenched, we can’t exactly march troops to the palace.”Cullen stated.

“My agents will ensure your troops get inside, but it must be a few at a time to avoid attention.”Leliana interjected.

“Understood.”

“Well the ball isn’t until the end of the week. I believe we have everything worked out, and I have all the information I need. Thank you all. Dismissed.”With a wave of her hand Ellaina turned on her heels and headed to the doors of the war room.

“That went very well.”Josephine said after the doors had closed.

“Indeed. I’m impressed. She’s come through a lot. I just hope can make a proper decision when we get to the ball.”Leliana sounded worried for their friend.

“I’m sure she will.”Josephine replied.

“I have every confidence in our Inquisitor.”Cullen added and the women nodded.

 

{-Ellaina-}

 

 _Maker_ _’_ _s balls, I_ _’_ _m glad that_ _’_ _s over._ Ellaina could feel the exhaustion wash over her as she exited the war room. It felt good to be back in action, but she needed to be careful not to push herself too hard. Her mind wasn’t as sharp as it used to be and she had a headache trying to sort out everything her councilors had said. _I really need to hit something._ She chuckled to herself. She was starting to sound like Cassandra.

Ellaina made her way to her quarters where she stored her armor. She opened the wardrobe and looked at the Templar armor set Ser had given to her as congratulations for “making it through initiation.”A pang of guilt hit her hard as she traced her fingers over the crest on the armor. Holding the flood of memories at bay Ellaina closed the wardrobe and headed to the chest at the opposite side of the room that held the obsidian armor she and Harrit had crafted together. The armor was incredibly breathable and surprisingly comfortable for how heavy it was. She pulled on her dragon skin leather trousers and tunic and laced them up. She pulled out her cuisses and greaves along with her boots and donned each, meticulously checking each buckle. Her breastplate, gauntlets, and pauldrons came next. The sound of the metal clinking as she fastened every piece in to place brought a sense of security she hadn’t been aware she missed. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself when she looked in the mirror and imagined herself in Cullen’s fur pauldrons instead of her own ornate masterwork pauldrons.

 _“_ _It needs more curls Trevelyan._ _”_ Harrit had insisted so they curled up the metal on her pauldrons and gauntlets giving her the relative appearance of a dragon.

She couldn’t help feeling weak still, as she looked at herself in the red and black armor that used to make her feel so powerful and intimidating. She saw a shadow of her former self. Her once strongly fierce blue eyes were now sunken with dark circles beneath them, a testament to her lack of sleep for the past several months. Her once strong and proud face had grown gaunt and her complexion was ashy despite her health and strength returning. No amount of make up could hide the new scars that donned her face and neck. Ellaina had never been one for wearing a helmet, but she found herself wishing she had one on at this moment.

Tearing away from her reflection, Ellaina strode to the weapon rack and grabbed her favorite greatsword. The blade was obsidian, and it was crafted to match her armor. The cross guard was made from bloodstone in the shape of a dragon’s head embellished with two small emeralds for eyes. The hilt was wrapped in the same dragon skin leather that made up her tunic and trousers, and the pommel was bloodstone and in the center a large emerald was set. The blade itself was shaped like the greatswords the Templars wielded. However, Harrit’s smithing techniques were much better than any Templar smith she had ever met. This blade was strong and incredibly light for it’s size. She sheathed it behind her back and turned to face herself again in the mirror. _That_ _’_ _s more like it._ She thought to herself with a smile.

“A warrior is not whole without her sword.”Ellaina’s hands instinctively went through the motions of retracting the greatsword she had just sheathed as she turned to face the intruder. When she turned around and pointed the blade to the perpetrator’s throat she instantly regretted it.

“Maker’s breath, Cullen! You should know better than to scare me like that!”she chastised him, pulling the blade away from his throat.

“Well, at least we’re even now.”He said with a slight chuckle as she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. “The box.”He continued.

“Ah, that.”She nodded. She had almost forgot about that.

“Were you just dressing for fun or were you getting cold feet about our match?”

“Do you intend to let me warm up first? I think it would only be fair.”

“Certainly. I just wanted to make sure you’re feet were still warm.”Cullen winked at her. _He_ _’_ _s been winking an awful lot lately. This is Dorian_ _’_ _s influence. I_ _’_ _ll have to have a word with him about that later._

“Don’t you worry, Commander, my feet are just fine.”She lowered her voice, hoping he wouldn’t hear, and looked away to avoid his eyes. “It’s my head I’m worried about.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’ll be fine. I just need a distraction for a bit.”

“I understand. I’ll meet you in the sparring ring soon.”

“I look forward to it.”With that she turned and walked out the door towards the courtyard, hoping he hadn’t noticed the tears welling in her eyes.

 _How could I have drawn my sword against him like that? I knew it was him as soon as he spoke. Why can_ _’_ _t I be like a normal person and jump instead of drawing my sword?_

She had made it to the courtyard and was surprised to see Cassandra wasn’t in her usual place, beating the stuffing out of some unsuspecting practice dummy. Bull and Krem were training not far from her but she didn’t feel like conversation. She unsheathed her sword in front of a dummy in a somewhat secluded corner.

 _What was Corypheus trying to prove? That he was better than me? He could conquer the world if I was out of the way? Bastard!_ She allowed the anger to control her movements and her sword met the dummy with greater force than she had intended and the unexpected shock reverberated up her arms. _Dammit! Control your strikes Ellaina. Stop being stupid. You_ _’_ _re better than him. You_ _’_ _ve been trained better than this._ She stepped back and recovered and struck again. This time more controlled, hitting squarely on the exact point she had targeted. _That_ _’_ _s more like it. Do it again._ Step back, recover, hit. _Faster._ Step back, recover, hit. Ellaina became absorbed in the dance as she pushed herself to go faster. Throwing in bobs and weaves as though the dummy would strike her down at any moment. She got into a rhythm and started stringing different strikes together. One hit with her pommel, a spin on the balls of her feet as the weight of the greatsword whirled around her, and as she came back around she struck downward to the ground through the dummy, splitting it in half. It wasn’t until then that she realized she was drenched in sweat. She also realized she didn’t care. She freed the length of the sword from the ground and then turned, hilt up, and lodged the tip back into the soil so she could use it to get up. That was when she heard it. Clapping. She had been so focused on her training that she hadn’t realized half of Skyhold had gathered around to watch her. They were cheering for her. The wordless encouragement made her heart swell.

“Inquisitor!”Cullen’s voice roared above the crowd and a hush followed it. It was haunting how he could silence an entire fortress with just a word. She would have to ask for lessons later. “I have seen your strength, and I would like to challenge you to a duel!”

Ellaina pulled the tip of her sword from the ground and raised it with one hand in a single fluid motion. “I hear your challenge Commander and I accept!”

A roar erupted to the crowd as they parted, fists over hearts, making a path for her to the sparring ring. Ellaina sheathed her sword and saw the door to Cassandra’s quarters open in her periphery. She breathed a sigh of relief. The thought of two tortured Templars sparring without the Seeker had turned her stomach into knots. She felt much more comfortable about the whole thing now that she knew Cassandra would be present in case something went horribly wrong.

Ellaina entered the ring where the commander was standing. He picked up his shield and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Ellaina decided the pose suited him. His lips parted into a wry smile pulling at the scar on his lip. Ellaina felt her heart flop in her chest. She loved his smile. She shook herself mentally. Now was not the time to be daydreaming.

Ellaina crossed the ring to officially accept the challenge with a handshake. She spoke softly so that only he could hear. “Don’t hold back.”

He nodded as she released the grip on his hand and made her way back to her side of the ring.

“Any mages in the area should stay outside a ten meter radius!”Cassandra piped above the crowd. “As you all well know, you’re about to witness a fight between two very capable Templars. I’m sure they have no desire to cause injuries to any of their subordinates!”Several mages stepped backward until they were out of range. Many of them ran up to the ramparts to get a better, safer, view.

Ellaina nodded at Cassandra, conveying her silent thanks. The two warriors unsheathed their weapons and the fight began. They circled each other, both waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Cullen lunged at her first, sword heading for her blind spot. She parried and struck back, but he blocked with his shield. He was quicker than she was but her weapon was much larger and heavier. The blow landed hard. Ellaina saw him grimace under the weight of it and temporarily loose his footing. She took advantage of his slip up and lunged toward his left thigh. He gracefully blocked her blow with his sword hand and used his shield to push her back to the opposite side of the ring. She had underestimated him. She would not make the same mistake twice.

They circled once more. The glint of determination in his eyes was a welcome sight. She was glad he was feeling more like himself. He took advantage of her distraction and lunged at her again. She anticipated his sword hand, ducked beneath it, and planted a pommel strike on his abdomen. She had knocked the wind out of him but he recovered faster than she had predicted and shoved her again with his shield. She lost her footing and instead of stumbling she abandoned her sword and somersaulted to the opposite side of the ring. She felt the electricity in the air as the energy from her spell shatter built. She waited a split second longer until the spell begged for release. She obliged, stunning Cullen long enough for her to roll back and grab her sword before he could bring his own down on her. She blocked the blow and swung herself up, extending a leg, and taking his out from underneath him. She recovered and was about to strike when she felt the energy again. This time, Cullen unleashed a spell shatter that made her stagger. She barely collected herself in time to dodge his next blow. They recovered and started circling again.

They were both panting, tired, and sweaty now, but the cheer of the crowd kept them going. Ellaina wanted to steal a glance at the onlookers, but she didn’t dare take her eyes off her opponent. He was doing exactly as she asked. He wasn’t holding back, and she was glad. It was Ellaina’s turn to initiate the next volley of blows. She swung the blade up to meet her off hand as she dive-rolled toward Cullen’s left side. The blade bit into her gloved hand, but it didn’t bother her. She had perfected this technique and had the calluses to prove it. She came out of the roll, landed on her right knee, replaced her off-hand on the hilt, twisted the greatsword, and used the broad side to smack Cullen’s back. As he staggered toward the edge of the ring Ellaina pushed off with her non-dominant foot and charged at him. He recovered in time to raise his shield. They locked for a moment, both refusing to give in. The mutual shove drove them apart.

The cheers were deafening now, and Ellaina reveled in the feeling of it all. This was what she had been missing. She’d never faced an opponent worthier than Cullen, but Ellaina knew that Cullen wouldn’t play chivalrous knight much longer. She’d seen him play dirty before. She was prepared for it, and she would play dirty right back. She felt it in the air a second too late to anticipate. Cullen unleashed his spell shatter yet again, blinding her temporarily. When she opened her eyes, Cullen was running full speed toward her. She changed her stance to brace for his head on attack, but at the last second he extended his shield arm and spun on his heel around her to slap her back with the broad side of his sword.

She swung the greatsword around her; just as she had earlier against the dummy. As she had hoped, he blocked her blow. She used the momentum to spin backwards around him, using her sword to guide her trajectory, and kicked him in the small of his back. He fell to the ground. Tossing the sword into the air and catching it again with her dominant hand she grinned at Cullen. The move was more for embellishment than practicality, and the flourish worked. The crowd, which had hushed for their most recent volley, started up again. This confusion paired with one final spell shatter stunned him long enough for Ellaina to thrust her foot upon his breastplate and point the tip of her sword to his throat before he could recover.

Cullen smiled up at her and said, “I yield.”With that the crowd unleashed a deafening cacophony. Ellaina tossed aside her weapon and extended her hand to help him up, which he accepted. Once he was back on his feet he discarded his sword and pulled her into a tight embrace, and for the first time she didn’t care that everyone was watching. She was overjoyed and felt more at peace than she had in months.

She almost couldn’t hear him say, “Welcome back.”into her ear. Maker, was she glad to be back. She looked around at her followers and comrades. She saw the smiles and hope written on their faces. In that moment she decided that she would never let them down again.


	7. Inquisitor Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.

{-Cullen-}

 

Cullen had collapsed into his desk chair. He had returned to his quarters after his sparring match with Ellaina, completely exhausted. He had underestimated her strength in the beginning and he had lost because of it. He laughed at himself for being so foolish. He should have known by the definition in her muscles. _It_ _’_ _s not like I didn_ _’_ _t just see her naked. She was incredibly sculpted. Not only that but she was able to pin me just using her abdominal and leg muscles. I should have known better._ Cullen was sore to say the least. His shield arm ached from blocking her blows and his head was pulsing from the release of his Templar skills. He had never used them without lyrium. Frankly, he was surprised he still could. He wasn’t exactly the strongest Templar in the ranks.

Cullen tried to stand from his desk chair, but his muscles burned in protest. He decided that he would sit and relax for a bit before trying to get up. He let his thoughts drift, and, as usual, the ended up on Ellaina. Seeing her in front of him in that armor of hers. She was damned intimidating, that was for sure. Cullen wasn’t sure he’d ever seen someone wield a sword twice his or her size with the kind of grace she did. Let alone look fragile and terrifying at the same time. He didn’t expect to see her in the practice yard so soon after calling the war council. _I guess she needed a stress release after all the information we thrust at her. Maybe we should be more careful._ Cullen thought about how to talk to Leliana and Josephine about doing just that, but he thought better of it. _If Ellaina needed more time she would have taken it. No one made her go to the war council. She called it herself._

Cullen mentally chastised himself for not having more faith in Ellaina. He knew what she was capable of and, as she had said herself, she was stronger than she had been before Adamant. _Her combat skills prove that much._ Cullen rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease the tension that had taken hold there. It was difficult to get any kind of relaxing done with his armor still on. Just as he was thinking about removing it he heard a knock at his door.

“Enter.”He said, sounding a little weaker than he intended.

The door opened to reveal Ellaina in her casual outfit. Cullen took a moment to appreciate how her leather trousers hugged her, perfectly accentuating the curve of her hips and her muscular thighs. The white muslin tunic she wore was loose fitting, the arms rested just over her shoulders revealing her neck and collarbones, and Cullen could see the definition of her muscles through the fabric.

“I thought I’d find you here.”Ellaina said with a small smile that almost instantly turned into a worried frown. “Are you alright?”

“Just a little sore is all.”Cullen said trying not to sound as exhausted as he felt.

“I’m sorry. I went to hard on you didn’t I?”The worry in her expression had spread to her brows now as they wrinkled.

“No it’s fine. It’s just been a while since I’ve gone up against an opponent with any semblance of skill.”Cullen chuckled and then winced.

“Come on. I’ll help you get out of your armor.”

“I’m alright, really.”

“Don’t try to argue with me. I’ve made up my mind.”

Cullen sighed in defeat as he allowed her to remove his bulky armor piece by piece. He would have been aroused if it weren’t for the overwhelming exhaustion, however, with his armor off, he didn’t feel as sore as earlier.

“When was the last time you ate? You’re pale.”

“When we were at the pond.”

“Cullen that was this morning! Come on. I’m taking you to the kitchens.”

Before he could protest Ellaina had slung his arm around her and was pulling him up from his chair. Everything in him screamed in protest. He groaned much louder than he had intended as he felt for certain he would faint. Ellaina held up his entire weight as she brought him to his feet, giving him a moment to adjust to the new altitude. Cullen’s vision blurred and the room spun, but after a moment it passed.

“Are you alright?”He wasn’t doing a very good job at keeping her from worrying.

“I’ll make it.”

Without another word they headed out the door to his office across the arch overlooking the courtyard toward Solas’s office. After making it into the great hall Ellaina helped him into a chair and ran toward the kitchens. Onlookers, who had been chatting wildly before the couple entered, were now silent or speaking in hushed tones. Varric, who had been pouring over a pile of paperwork, walked over. The dwarf’s brow was furrowed as he took the seat across from Cullen. _Great, this is the last thing I need._

“You doing ok Curly?”Varric asked.

“I’m fine thanks.”Cullen replied.

Varric chuckled, “Yeah, I’ll believe that when your face isn’t twisted and pale. Not making our Inquisitor worry too much I hope.”

Just as the dwarf was winding up for another ridiculing statement Cullen heard her footsteps. The boots she wore made a distinct sound as she walked across the tiles.

“Speak of the devil.”Varric made a move to get up.

“Hello, Varric.”Ellaina smiled at him and he plopped back into his seat. It was as if she had commanded him to stay with her smile. She had that effect on people.

“Hello Inquisitor.”

“I’ve told you not to be so formal, Varric. You _can_ call me Ellaina.”She replied as she set two plates of food on the table.

Cullen felt the headache inching it’s way into his temples and he clasped a hand over his eyes to rub his temples. He had hoped no one would notice, but Ellaina always noticed.

“Here, drink this. Before it gets worse. You’ll thank me later.”

Ellaina rested her hand on his shoulder as she handed him a glass of what looked like water, but it certainly didn’t smell like water. Cullen knew better to ask questions in the presence of all these people. He trusted her and drank. To his surprise the drink was laced with honey elfroot extract, and some herb he couldn’t quite make out. His headache faded and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Maker, I love this woman._ Cullen blushed at the thought. He hadn’t told her that face to face. Maybe it was time he finally did.

“Better?”

“Much, thank you.”

“Good. You still need to eat.”She squeezed his shoulder and turned her attention to Varric. “I need a favor Varric, well two actually.”

Varric almost spat his drink in surprise. It wasn’t often that Ellaina asked favors. “What kind of favors are we talking about?”

“Well, I had hoped that you would accompany me to Halamshiral at the end of the week. I might be in need of your,”Ellaina cleared her throat before continuing, “skills.”

“Sure. Now you said you had _two_ favors.”

“You aren’t going to like this one.”

“Oh boy.”

“I need you to get Bianca to share all the research information she has on red lyrium with Dagna.”

“And _why_ should I do that. You know that shit is evil.”

Cullen was wondering the same thing. Ellaina already knew that red lyrium had the Blight. What else could she want to know about it?

“This is something I really need you to trust me on Varric.”

“I’m gonna need a little bit more to go on here, Princess.”Varric’s reply was dripping with sarcasm.

Ellaina looked nervous now. Cullen had a feeling she had hoped not to be forced into an explanation in front of the two of them. “Dagna and I are trying to find a way to kill the blight that lives in it in hopes of freeing the Red Templars under its control.”

It was Cullen’s turned to be surprised. Had he not finished his food and drink he was certain it would have been all over Varric’s face by now. He knew Ellaina was distressed about the Red Templars, but he never thought she would go as far as to try and _cure_ them.

“Are you out of your mind?”Varric was furious now. “You know there’s no cure for the Blight! Besides, those red bastards pledged themselves to Corypheus, or did you forget that?”

“No I haven’t forgotten, but just like the Templars here there is dissent amongst their ranks. Some are beyond hope, but I’ve seen more than my share of those who are forced into that pledge. Samson’s power got to his head and he forced it upon innocent Templars with addictions. It’s not their-”

“There’s no such thing as an innocent Templar, Ellaina!”Varric cut her off before she could finish. Realizing what he had said the dwarf’s expression immediately changed from rage to sorrow. “Ellaina I’m so sorry…”

Ellaina stood with such a force that the chair that had been behind her practically flew across the room. She loomed over the dwarf, fists clenched at her sides.

“Oh you’re sorry are you? Why don’t you start proving how sorry you are by asking forgiveness of your Commander, or do I need to remind you that he was once a Templar? After you’re done with that, why don’t you go and meet Ser Barris in the barracks, a Templar, without whom the Inquisition’s army would have been crippled after the most recent events of Adamant. Then you can travel to Starkhaven and speak to my father and he can take you to my elder brother’s grave along with the graves of all the other Templars who died or were killed when the Starkhaven Circle exploded. After you’ve paid penance to all of them you can come back here and apologize to me, a Templar who has faith in those who see how the Order and the Chantry have used their faith as a weapon against them. Then maybe I’ll accept your apology.”Ellaina, who had been crying while she screamed, turned on her heel, walked to her chambers, and slammed the door behind her.

“Well, shit.”Varric sighed.

“You have no idea what she’s been through, Varric.”It was taking everything Cullen had in him not to lose control. The thunderstorm had retreated, but the energy left behind tingled on his skin.

“We all know what happened at Adamant. I was with you!”

“That’s not what I’m talking about so calm down.”

“What are you on about, Curly?”

Cullen sighed and shook his head. “I can’t, no I won’t, tell you without her permission. If she wants it known she’ll let it be known.”

“You’ve completely lost me.”

“Don’t worry about it. You might want to distance yourself from her for a few days. At least until we all head to Halamshiral. I’ll go try to calm her down.”

“Do you think you even can?”Varric looked worried. “I mean, I know if anyone can it’s you, but do you really think it’s a good idea to go in there right now?”

“Despite what you might think she’s more hurt than angry. Don’t worry about me, I can handle her.”

“Good luck, Curly. Let me know when she doesn’t want to kill me anymore.”

“I will. Until then, if I were you, I’d keep to myself.”

“Can do. Years of hiding from the Seeker should come in handy.”

Cullen nodded, stood up collecting the dishes still on the table, and headed toward the kitchens. His jaw clenched as he noticed all the people who were staring at him. _Tongues will be wagging soon._ Cullen deposited the dishes in their respective bins and made his way back out to the door to Ellaina’s quarters. The guards he had posted to guard there gave him worried glances as he entered her antechamber. As soon as the door was open Cullen could hear her crying. He took a deep breath, climbed the stairs to her room, and knocked gently on her door.

“Go away!”her voice was strained from tears.

“It’s me my love.”

“I don’t want you to see me like this. Not again. Not right now.”

Cullen cracked open the door. “I’m going to come in anyway. I’ve made up my mind.”When he wasn’t met with any objection he opened the door wide and entered.

She was lying on her bed; face down into a mountain of pillows, her body shaking from sobs. She refused to look up at him even after he had sat next to her and started rubbing her back. Once she had calmed somewhat she lifted her head from the pillow. Her face was red, puffy, and tear stained. Hurt and anger burned in her eyes as new tears welled there, threatening to spill over. Cullen pulled her into his embrace and she sobbed again, soaking his shirt with her tears.

Cullen didn’t know how much time had passed before she was too weak to cry any more. Emotion had stolen all the strength from her and she had fallen asleep against his chest. He decided to stay with her until she woke. He glanced over at her desk were the paperwork was neatly organized aside from the mountain of crumpled papers that littered the surrounding floor. Curious, he walked toward it to see what she was working on. He saw her report on the events of Starkhaven was beside her inkwell as if she had been staring at it for weeks. He turned his attention to the pile of parchment cluttering the center of her desk, and he picked up the parchment at the top of the pile. As he read a frown made its way across his lips.

 

            _Dear Inquisitor,_

_We have sent several missives to you Ambassador, but none of them seem to have reached you. So we are sending this courier to you directly. Your father wishes a meeting with you. He asks that you meet him at the cafe in Val Royeaux on the last day of the month. Please send a courier and your reply within the week._

_Sincerely,_

_Camden Adair_

_Liaison to House Trevelyan_

Cullen mulled over the letter curious as to why Ellaina hadn’t told him about it. He knew that she and her father weren’t exactly on the best of terms, but certainly she could go and meet the man. However, the letter itself was rather suspicious. The penmanship was sloppy, there was no embossing on the parchment, and why had a liaison written it? Why couldn’t Bann Trevelyan write it himself? Come to think of it, Josephine hadn’t mentioned anything about a letter for Ellaina the entire time she was recovering, or Cullen would have seen to it himself. _Something isn_ _’_ _t right._ Deciding to investigate later, Cullen replaced the letter on Ellaina’s desk.

Ellaina stirred. Cullen crossed the short distance from her desk to her bed. He could tell by her jerky movements and the sweat on her brow that she was having a nightmare.

“Let me go. Let me go! Bryanne! NO!”Ellaina woke with a start and immediately started crying again.

“It’s alright my love. It was just a dream. You aren’t back there.”Cullen wrapped her up and spoke softly into her hair.

“Why? Why Bryanne? My little sister is dead and it’s all my fault.”

“It isn’t your fault Ellaina.”

“Then whose fault is it? I couldn’t protect her! Not even with all my strength. I was too weak to protect the one thing in the world I cared about most.”

“If it weren’t for your strength you wouldn’t have made it out alive. The Maker has his reasons.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit.”Ellaina turned her angry eyes on him. Her expression softened when she met his worried gaze. “I’m so sorry. I never should have brought all this on you. My life is a wreck and it’s no one’s fault but my own.”

Cullen reached down and tilted her chin until she met his gaze again. “Ellaina, my love, look at me. You are the strongest woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, let alone calling my own. You haven’t built this Inquisition from the ground by being weak, or having a shambled life. _This_ is your life now. All those people who flock to your banner? They believe in _you_. They believe in _your cause_. The fact that you aren’t perfect is what makes you such a good leader. If you were perfect this Inquisition would not have become half the organization it has. By the Maker woman you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save a brigade of complete strangers. You fought an Archdemon _alone_ and lived. Then after that epic battle you led us here to Skyhold. You freed the Grey Wardens from Corypheus’s control and _then_ gave them a second chance. Not many people could have done that, myself included. As if that wasn’t enough you’ve taken me, a broken man, a shadow of what I once was and taught me that love still exists. You are fair, just, and fiercely loyal. Your life is not a mess and it’s certainly not over. It is just beginning and I will be there every step of the way. No matter what comes. I love you, Ellaina.”

Her tears had subsided and she gave him a weak smile. “I love you too, Cullen. If you still believe in me I must be doing something right.”

“You have to stop letting guilt tear you apart, or it _will_ consume you, and it will make you an angry person. Believe me, that’s not the kind of person I want to see you become.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good. Do you think you can forgive Varric?”

“I…”Ellaina looked at her hands. “I’ll try.”

“If you can’t forgive him, then maybe it’s time you let him in on your secret. Might as well tell the others while you’re at it.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“They need to know Ellaina. You need to make them understand.”

Ellaina leaned her head against his chest and pondered for a moment before sighing and nodding. “Alright. Have everyone meet me in the war room tomorrow morning.”

 

 

{-Ellaina-}

 

The next morning the war room was quiet after Leliana had given her report. Ellaina was greeted by looks of shock and confusion. She’d asked Leliana to give the report in her place in order to keep emotions at bay. Still, sadness poured out of her eyes without permission. Everyone was staring at her so she quickly dried her tears. Silence had befallen the room, as no one seemed to have anything to say.

Varric was the first to speak. “Ellaina, I had no idea. There’s nothing I can say that will explain how sorry I am.”

“The illustrious Varric Tethras is rendered speechless? Even I’m surprised by that.”Bull piped up. “I guess you were a badass long before we met huh Asaaranda?”

“I wouldn’t call being unable to save my sister being a badass.”Ellaina replied.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, sorry boss.”

“I’m still confused. Why was I unable to detect that you were a Templar?”Cassandra wore a puzzled expression.

“I think I have an explanation for that.”Solas replied.

“Enlighten us then please. I’m still not certain myself.”Ellaina said.

“When you the Conclave exploded you were in the Fade correct? In the Nightmare’s lair?”

“Yes.”

“Well it is possible that, along with your conscious memories, the Nightmare stole parts of your subconscious. Thus severing your connection to your Templar abilities.”

“That coupled with the fact I hadn’t taken lyrium in ten years…”Ellaina paused to ponder. “I suppose it makes sense.”

“You are puzzling indeed Inquisitor. There are very few Templars who are able to use their abilities without the use of lyrium. However, most of them are not very powerful, but you, you destroyed an entire Circle. Where exactly do the Templar abilities come from if not lyrium?”Solas was studying her.

“If you ever figure that out Solas you let me know.”

“So if you didn’t need the lyrium before is it possible for you to use your abilities without it now?”Cullen seemed as though he too was deep in thought.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“Something to explore at a later time. I can’t have two withdrawing Templars under my watch.”Cassandra shot an apologetic look at Cullen.

“This has all been very educational, but we have other matters to attend as well.”Leliana cut the conversation short. “The ball at the Winter Palace is tomorrow. Who are you planning to take with you Inquisitor?”

“Well, I had a party in mind. My skeletons are out of the closet now, and I don’t know how your opinions about me have changed after learning all of this. However, Varric, Cassandra, Dorian, as well as my illustrious advisors I would be honored to have all of you at my side when we journey to Halamshiral. If you’ll have me.”

All of the people in the war room responded by giving her a heartfelt salute.

“I know I speak for all of us here when I say we will follow you to the ends of the earth and back if you ask us to.”

“Thank you all.”Ellaina’s voice caught in her throat as her emotions spilled over yet again.


	8. Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to work on Halamshiral so I split up the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts mission into two chapters. I had no intention of doing this, but some things cannot be helped! Regardless I hope you enjoy! Oh and don’t worry there is more story to be had and this is the only campaign mission I will be focusing heavily on. As it is, in my humble opinion, the most important. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.

{-Ellaina-}

Soon after the meeting in the war room they were headed to the Winter Palace. Ellaina felt out of place in the ornate military uniforms Josephine had procured. She’d had dealings with nobles in the past but Orlesians had always baffled her. She was not looking forward to this. Loren and her parents had always adored politics, but Ellaina never cared for them. She tried to muster up something; _anything_ from all those etiquette classes her parents had put her through as a child. _Don_ _’_ _t screw this up Trevelyan! The Inquisition needs this alliance!_ Ellaina’s escort of soldiers parted, fists over hearts, to make a path from the gates of the Winter Palace.

“Ah Inquisitor Trevelyan! It is an honor to finally meet the woman behind the banner. The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons.”

“In more ways than one Grand Duke. The pleasure is all mine.”Ellaina bowed deeply to him.

“Just imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful emperor of Orlais. I am not a man who forgets his friends. You help me, I’ll help you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Grand Duke.”

“Please, call me Gaspard. My Lady, are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the ball accompanying a hateful usurper? They will be telling stories of this into the next Age.”

“I don’t imagine these people have seen anything as exciting as us in their entire lives.”

“I believe you are right, My Lady.”Gaspard sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper. “As a friend, there is a matter I would like for you to investigate for me this evening. This elven woman, Briala, I suspect she has intentions to disrupt tonight’s negotiations.”

“What makes you say that Gaspard?”

“My people have found these ‘Ambassadors’all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

“That does seem suspicious. I’ll look into it.”

This elicited another sigh from the Grand Duke. “Be as, discreet as possible. I _detest_ the Game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make us look like the villains.”

“As you wish, your grace.”

Gaspard raised his voice, “We are keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?”

As Ellaina followed the Grand Duke towards the gates of the Winter Palace, Josephine pulled her aside.

“Is something the matter, Lady Montilyet?”Ellaina was worried. It wasn’t like her Ambassador to approach her so callously.

“Nothing, well at least not yet.”Josephine replied.

“What is it then?”

Josephine sighed. “Pardon my forwardness, My Lady, I am sure you have had dealings with nobles in the past. The Game, however, is an entirely different beast. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness. They will be picking you apart all night.”

“Well that sounds exciting doesn’t it?”Ellaina replied with a chuckle.

“This is no laughing matter, Inquisitor. The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must _never_ reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the eyes of the entire court will be upon you.”

“I’ll keep my guard up Josephine. Don’t worry. You might want to have a word with the others, though. Especially Cassandra. She’s not exactly the type for cautiousness or subtlety.”

“I’ll have a few, discreet, words with her.”

“Everything will be fine Josephine.”Ellaina continued to the grand ballroom, but not before hearing Josephine mutter:

“Andraste watch over us all.”

Ellaina, with party in tow, made it to the grand ballroom and met the Duke. He along with Ellaina and her party took their places at the stairs, and the introductions began.

“And now presenting, Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons.”The Duke bowed toward Celene at the foot of the stairs.

“Accompanying him, Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan. Daughter of Bann Mathar Trevelyan II of Ostwick.”Ellaina took her bow and the announcer continued. “Shepard and leash of the wayward Order of the Templars, purger of heretics from the ranks of the faithful, and Champion of the blessed Andraste herself.”

“Did you see their faces? Priceless!”The Grand Duke whispered to Ellaina.

“Accompanying the Inquisitor,”The announcer continued without pause. “Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena-”

“Get on with it!”Cassandra cut off the announcer.

“Pentaghast! Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed, hero of Orlais, right hand of the Devine.”

Cassandra seemed thoroughly perturbed at the announcer for throwing out all her titles in one sitting. “I can’t wait to get out of this place.”She mumbled.

“Renowned author Varric Tethras!”The announcer continued with his introductions, “Head of noble House Tethras, member of the Dwarven Merchant’s Guild.”

“Well, that was swift wasn’t it?”Varric spat.

“Lord Dorian Pavus.”

“Here we go.”Dorian mumbled under his breath.

“Member of the Circle of Virantium, Son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Azaria.”

Dorian breathed an audible sigh of relief as the announcer began introducing Ellaina’s Advisors.

“Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition, former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall.”Cullen began his descent to the ballroom floor.

“Lady Leliana. Nightingale of the Imperial Court, veteran of the fifth Blight, and left hand of the Devine.”

“Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition.”

 _Well, that_ 's _about the most elaborate bunch of titles I've_ _ever heard._

“I’m glad that’s over with.”Cullen whispered to Ellaina as they walked toward the center of the ballroom.

“Don’t be silly. The night has just begun, Commander.”Leliana replied in equally hushed tones.

Once they had reached the stairs in front of Empress Celene, the Grand Duke bowed to Celene again. “Cousin, my dear sister.”

“Grand Duke. It is always an honor when your presence graces our court.”Empress Celene bowed to the Duke.

“Do not waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude.”

“We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.”Celene replied and Gaspard bowed with a flourish. “Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes. Without whom, this gathering would have never been possible.”

The Grand Duchess bowed to Ellaina. “What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of this evening’s festivities. We will _certainly_ speak later, Inquisitor.”The Grand Duchess turned on her heel and left without another word.

 _You didn_ _’_ _t? Seems odd that your brother wouldn_ ' _t clue you in that he invited us here. I will definitely be having a word with you soon._

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”Empress Celene addressed Ellaina once again.

“I am delighted to be here your majesty.”

“Much of your exploits have reached our ears, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?”

“I’ve never seen anything to equal the grandeur of the Winter Palace.”

“We do hope you find time to take in some of its beauties. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance.”

 _Oh, I'_ _m sure you do. I_ ' _m like a damned animal in a cage, only here for your entertainment._

Ellaina did her best to contain her anger as she bowed to the Empress yet again.

As Ellaina walked back up the steps to speak with the nobility in the ballroom, Leliana stopped her. “Inquisitor. A word when you have a moment?”

“Certainly Leliana, but there are some things I must see to here first.”

Leliana nodded and walked toward the Vestibule.

Ellaina searched the ballroom to find Cullen. She had every intention on asking him whom he supported, but apparently her mind had been taken over by other thoughts.

“Save me a dance?”She asked him.

“No, sorry.”Cullen replied curtly.

“Oh, alright then.”

Realizing what he had said, a shade of bright red embarrassment spread across his face. “I’m sorry. I’ve heard that question so many times tonight I’m automatically rejecting it.”

“So then what’s your real answer?”

“I’ve never really been one for dancing. You know Templars never attended balls. However, I’m sure, being nobility, that you attended many balls in your youth…Oh who am I trying to fool?”

Ellaina laughed. “Certainly not me. Don’t worry. I won’t make you dance if you don’t want to.”

“Despite everyone wanting to see _you_ dance?”

“You know that isn’t going to happen.”

“Yes. I know. You’d better go find Leliana. She has some important information for you. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Ellaina nodded and headed toward the Vestibule to meet Leliana. It took all her strength not to turn around and kiss him in front of the entire gawking court.

Once Ellaina had entered the Vestibule, Leliana took her aside. “I'm glad you came.”

“You said you have some information for me.”Ellaina replied.

“I do, but first, what did the Grand Duke say?”

“He points the finger at the Ambassador.”

“Briala is certainly up to something, but she can’t be our focus right now. The best place to strike at Celene is at her side.”Leliana sat on the arm of a rather expensive looking armchair.

“Alright. I’m listening.”Ellaina crossed her arms and leaned against the closest wall, trying to look discreet.

“Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism—foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an ‘occult' adviser an apostate who charmed the empress and key members of the court, as if _by magic._ I’ve had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything.”

“Wait, you said she’s an apostate? How can Celene openly shelter an apostate within the Court?”

“The Imperial Court has always had a position for a mage. Before now, however, it held little more power than court jester. Vivienne was the first to give that position any real power. When the Circles rebelled, technically, every mage became an apostate. The word holds much less weight than it has in the past.”

“Well, that certainly sounds like someone who could hide an assassin right under the Empress’s nose.”

“She’s worth investigating. We can’t be sure of anything else just yet, especially not here. However, both of our leads point to the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. In the meantime, I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I’ll be in the Ballroom should you need me.”

After Leliana had taken her leave Ellaina began her search. It lead her to all the dark and dirty places of the Winter Palace. Letters, eavesdropping, even strange elven statuettes Ellaina left no stone unturned. She wanted to hang out _everyone_ _’_ _s_ dirty laundry. Being nobility made the job even more enjoyable. After climbing a trellis and breaking in to what could only be the Court mage’s quarters Ellaina grabbed all the evidence she could and headed back to the Ballroom to share her findings with Leliana, and to see if their spies had turned anything else up. Just as Ellaina was opening the doors to the Ballroom a strange voice stopped her.

“Well, well what have we here? The leader of the new Inquisition fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by blessed Andraste herself.”Ellaina, unable to hide the grin spreading to her lips, turned to see the owner of the voice descending from the stairs. She was somewhat petite, with her black hair pulled into a simple up do, blazing hazel eyes, and was covered from head to toe in jewels. “What could bring such an _exalted_ creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?”The woman’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Naturally, Ellaina reciprocated the woman’s sarcastic tone. “We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all.”

“Such intrigues obscure much, Inquisitor, but not all. However, where are my manners? I am Morrigan.”The woman, calling herself Morrigan, bowed to Ellaina. “Some call me advisor to the Empress on matters of the arcane. You have been _very busy_ this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?”

Ellaina decided to put her trust in this woman, for now. “I hope so. I could certainly use another ally here, and you don’t seem to be conspiring for the death of the Empress.”

“Certainly not, and an ally would be most useful. Considering recent events.”

“What recent events, exactly?”

“Recently I found and killed an unwelcome guest within these very halls, an agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this Inquisitor, a key, found on the Tevinter’s body. Where it leads I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can.”

“I think I have an idea of where this key leads.”

“Oh?”

“Briala’s people have been whispering about disappearances in the servant’s quarters. I’m willing to bet this key leads there.”

“Very well. Before you go, a warning Inquisitor. Be wary. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. What comes next will be most exciting.”Morrigan bowed gracefully again to Ellaina and headed back to join Celene.

Ellaina returned to the ballroom briefly to chat with some of the nobility as well as share with Leliana what she had found. She noticed more eyes on her than before and it made her rather uncomfortable. Itching to leave again, Ellaina decided to search the servant’s quarters. She let Varric, Dorian, and Cassandra know and they promised to meet her there. After finding a councilman with a dagger whose hilt was donned with the Chalons family crest they soon found themselves in combat with Venatori agents. After digging up some more dirt in the servant’s quarters and liberating the area from Venatori and Chevaliers alike, Ellaina found herself face to face with the woman she had been suspicious of all night. Briala.

“Fancy meeting you here. So, you’re inquisitor Trevelyan? I’m surprised they managed to get you sobered up and dressed for this party. We haven’t been properly introduced have we? I’m Ambassador Briala.”

“Impressive, Ambassador.”

“Welcome to the Imperial Court, friend. This is our diplomacy at work.”

“Oh so we’re friends now?”

“Aren’t we? Well, you certainly cleaned this place out. It will take months to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came here to save or avenge my missing people, but it seems you have beaten me to it. I take it the council of Herald’s emissary in the courtyard isn’t your work. Or is it?”

“And what if it was?”

“I wouldn’t believe you. You arrived here with the Grand Duke, but you don’t seem to be doing his dirty work. Gaspard is getting desperate. I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers, but Killing a Council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the Palace? He must be planning to strike tonight.”

“I’m still not convinced he’s behind this. He was awful easygoing for a man plotting treason.”

“Don’t let his charm blind you. He’s Orlesian. That smile is his mask.”

“I’m aware of that, however, Gaspard is not playing the Game like anyone else.”

“At any rate, I misjudged you Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it.”

“You certainly know how to make a sales pitch, Ambassador. I’ll give you that.”

“I do don’t I? I know which way the wind is blowing. I’m willing to bet coin that you’ll be part of the peace talks at the end of the night, and if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought.”Briala leapt from the balcony with grace as she spoke the last of her words.

“Every major player has tried to bribe you tonight Ellaina. In Orlais that means you’ve officially arrived.”Varric seemed impressed.

“I suppose so, but I’m still not sure who is behind all of this.”

“We’ll figure it out soon.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you all back in the ballroom.”

As Ellaina made her way back into the Vestibule she noticed several guards standing in front of the trophy room. _Now is my chance to get in there._ Ellaina thought as she approached the guards.

“Good evening gentlemen.”

“Good evening, Lady Trevelyan.”Replied one of the guards. “Is it true what they say? You are the Inquisitor, are you not? We’ve heard stories of your accomplishments!”

“Some of those might have gone a _bit_ far.”Ellaina said earnestly.

“I _told_ you, Philippe.”

“Not everyone fights an Archdemon and lives to tell. It is an inspiration!”The guard, apparently named Philippe, exclaimed.

“If you’d like, our Commander has all the details on that particular battle. He’s in the ballroom.”

“Really? But…I shouldn’t leave my post.”

“You’d only be gone a moment.”Ellaina was using all her charm to get these guards to move.

“Philippe, the world is coming to an end. If we don’t hear this story now, we will never get another chance!”

“You’re right. Thank you, Inquisitor. Let’s go!”

Ellaina waited until the guards and headed into the trophy room. Finding little more than notes in the first room she entered the door to the rear of the room and found a small journal. There was a letter to Philippe between the pages:

           

            _Philippe,_

_Move to the western wing of the castle when I send you three shots of brandy. Not taking any chances._

_Gaspard._

 


	9. The Empress and the Mastermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.

{-Ellaina-}

Ellaina pocketed the note and headed back into the ballroom to meet Leliana, only to be cut off by the Grand Duchess.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan! We met briefly earlier. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons.”The duchess bowed to Ellaina. “Welcome to my party.”

_This is perfect. I had hoped to talk to her sooner._ “Is there something I can do for you Your Grace?”

“Indeed you can. I believe tonight that you and I are concerned with the actions of a…certain person. Come, dance with me. The spies cannot hear us on the dance floor.”

_I take it this is not an unusual occasion in Orlais. I hope Cullen isn_ _’_ _t watching._

“Very well. Shall we dance Your Grace?”

“I would be delighted.”

The two women proceeded to the dance floor, and the Grand Duchess engaged Ellaina in casual conversation.

“You are from the Free Marches are you not? How much do you know about our little war?”

_Time to play the Game. I_ _’_ _m going to be lying through my teeth, but I_ have _to prove she_ _’_ _s the mastermind behind all of this._ “It doesn’t matter where you’re from Your Grace. Everyone knows what’s happening in the empire.”

“I-I often forget about the world outside of the Imperial Court. It took a great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations, yet one party would use this glorious occasion for blackest treason. The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.”

“Do we both want that? Lady Florianne.”

“I hope we are of one mind on this.”

“In times like these. It’s hard to tell friend from foe, Your Grace.”

“I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother Gaspard, and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor, and a matter of concern to some.”

“Is that so? Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, Your Grace?”

“A little of both actually. This evening is of great importance. I wonder what role you will play in it? Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?”

“If I have learned anything in my life, Your Grace, it is to put your trust in _no one_.”

“You are wise, Inquisitor. In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your attention that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”

“Truly? I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais.”Ellaina spun the Grand Duchess around to dip her with a flourish.

“You have little time. The attack will come soon. You must be ready to stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the royal wing garden you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard’s secrets.”The Grand Duchess let out a little chuckle. “With your silver tongue, I’m sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.”

“We’ll see what the night has in store, won’t we?”Ellaina bowed to Florianne and left the dance floor.

“You will be the talk of the court for months! We should take you dancing more often.”Josephine greeted Ellaina as she climbed to the top of the stairs.

“Frankly, I’m surprised I remember how. I was a Templar for far longer than I was nobility. I guess some lessons stick.”Ellaina shrugged.

“Were you _dancing_ with Grand Duchess Florianne?”Leliana seemed as surprised as Ellaina felt.

“More importantly, what happened in the servant’s quarters? I heard there was fighting.”Cullen interrupted Ellaina’s wooing female advisors.

_Typical. I guess I_ _’_ _ll have to leave Leliana and Josephine to gush without me._

“I do hope you have good news. The peace talks are crumbling.”Josephine got right back to business, despite her obvious desire to prattle on about Ellaina’s dancing skills.”

“The Grand Duchess tried to convince me that Gaspard is the traitor, but after talking to Morrigan and Briala, I don’t buy it.”

“Florianne and her brother are as thick as thieves, but she would give him up in an instant to save herself.”Leliana said.

“Then the attack on the Empress _will_ happen tonight.”Cullen sounded dejected.

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed. To flee would be admitting defeat.”

“Then perhaps we should let her die.”Leliana stated coolly.

“How does that help us stop Corypheus?”Ellaina was curious.

“What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen. To foil his plan the Empire must remain strong. This evening, _someone_ must emerge victorious.”

“And it doesn’t need to be Celene. She’s right.”Cullen added.

“Do you realize what the two of you are suggesting?”Josephine exclaimed.

“Sometimes, the best path is not the easiest one.”

“I agree. Gaspard could bring the strength the Empire needs, provided Florianne is lying about his intentions.”

“What _did_ the Grand Duchess tell you?”

“She said Gaspard’s mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination.”

“This could be the best lead we have.”Josephine replied.

“Or it could be a trap. Do we really need to throw her into danger again?”Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated.

“Either way I need to search the Royal wing.”Ellaina shot Cullen an apologetic look. “I’ll need access. In the meantime, get your soldiers into position.”

Cullen sighed. “At once. Please be careful.”

With that, her advisers took their leave, Ellaina gathered her party, and they headed to the royal wing. After combing the wing for clues, Ellaina saved a young elven woman, apparently sent to her death by Briala. She also found a young man in a rather, exposed, state. After interrogating the man Ellaina discovered that the Empress was not the damsel in distress she had been lead to believe she was. _Gaspard detests the Game. I should have known he couldn_ _’_ _t hide behind that mask for long. So who is the assassin?_

“You’ll have to testify. Find Commander Cullen in the ballroom, but first put some clothes on.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

“Come on. Let’s go meet this mercenary captain.”

“You Orlesian arseholes! When I get out of here I’ll butcher you like the pigs you are!”A man with a thick Ferelden accent screamed behind the door to the garden.

Ellaina burst through to find a man, a Rift hanging in the air above him, and several Venatori archers pointing their weapons at her. Then she heard the voice of Grand Duchess Florianne.

“Inquisitor! What a pleasure. I wasn’t sure you would attend. You are quite a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”Florianne emerged on a balcony.

Ellaina smirked. “Hah, I knew all of this was too clever for Gaspard to be behind. He may be a good military leader, but he’s lacking in the wits department.”Ellaina let her anger and sarcasm bubble in her voice.

“You are quite a wise woman aren’t you, Lady Trevelyan. Regardless, it was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I have grown tired of your meddling. Corypheus has insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“Oh Florianne, certainly he’s used to disappointment by now.”

Florianne snarled. “In their darkest dreams no one imagines that _I_ would assassinate Celene myself. I just need to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They’ll be talking of it for years.”Florianne spat orders to her Venatori agents. “Kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the Master.”

Ellaina dodged the oncoming barrage of arrows and a battle ensued. It wasn’t enough that there were archers, but now the Rift was spawning demons. Ellaina froze in her tracks as a terror came from the Rift. This was the first time she had come face to face with a demon since her imprisonment at Adamant. She stared at it willing herself to fight, but she could only stand there with her sword drawn. Her feet were firmly planted in a fighting stance, her muscles burned from the sheer weight of her weapon, her adrenaline was telling her to fight, but her mind was telling her to run. She couldn’t move. It wasn’t until Cassandra sprung into action in front of her that Ellaina shook herself from her daze. She had to fight these physical demons. She could deal with the ones in her head later.

Once the battle was over Ellaina walked over to the man she could only presume was Gaspard’s Mercenary Captain. She cut his ropes and helped him to his feet.

“Andraste’s tits what was all that? Were those demons?”The man looked bewildered.

“Good eye! Those were in fact demons”Ellaina replied with a mental eye roll.

“I knew Gaspard was a son of a bitch but I never thought he’d feed me to demons over a damned bill.”

“You are sorely naïve if you think this was all over a bill.”

“I don’t know what Florianne was going on about but Gaspard hired us because he didn’t have enough of his fancy _Chevaliers_ to attack the palace tonight.”

“That’s bold even for Gaspard to launch an attack tonight.”

“That’s what I thought. He’s not paying me enough to deal with this bullshit.”

“Want a new job, one that pays better? The Inquisition could always use a good mercenary company.”

“Sounds great to me! You want me to testify or sing a blasted song in a Chantry I’ll do it. Sure beats hanging out here with blighted demons.”

“Find Commander Cullen in the ballroom and fill him in.”

Ellaina turned to her companions. Their weapons and armor were covered in blood. She couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride as her companions looked to her for guidance on their next move. She had given them every reason to distrust and hate her, yet here they were, staying with her and watching her back through all her battles.

A small smile crept to her face as she said “We’d best get back to the ballroom. Wouldn’t want to miss the show.”

“What are you planning, Inquisitor?”

“It’s not going to win me much agreement, but we have to let Celene die. Gaspard is the only choice for true stability in the Empire.”

“We’ll have to fight Florianne, you know that right?”Varric interjected.

“Yes and it won’t be an easy fight. She’s a skilled assassin, the information Leliana gave me on her was abundantly clear in that respect.”

“Ah all this death and conspiracy makes me homesick.”Dorian feigned wiping a tear from his eye.

“The night is yet young. Revel in it my friend.”Ellaina clapped the mage on the shoulder.

“Oh yes. No royal evening is complete without a good assassination. This will be most exciting.”

The party proceeded to the Grand Ballroom where Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were waiting for Ellaina’s signal. She nodded to Cullen and gestured with two fingers that he should get his soldiers into position. He turned to someone dressed in similar military outfits as she and her party had worn to the palace. She recognized the young man as Knight-Captain Rylen. As soon as Cullen finished giving orders the young Templar walked briskly toward the Vestibule to gather the rest of the soldiers and Cullen trotted over to where Ellaina stood.

There was fear in his eyes when he saw that Ellaina and company was covered in blood from head to toe.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, for the most part. No major injuries and the few scratches I had, Dorian patched right up for me.”

“Good. What’s our plan of attack?”

“It’s as I suspected. Florianne is behind all this. We wait for her to strike and then move your soldiers in. She won’t come willingly though, I’m afraid.”

“I was worried you would say that. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes. Gaspard is our best hope for a stable Orlais. We need his military leadership.”

“Very well. I trust your decision.”

“Let’s get ready. This is going to be quite a show.”Varric said.

Celene stepped forward to address the court.

“My friends, we have lost much. We have each seen a child, a friend, a lover, consigned to the flames. The darkness has closed in around us but even now, there _is_ light. We must be that light! We must lead our people through these troubled times. _We_ must be their guiding star. Tonight, the war dividing us must end.”Celene gestured for Florianne to address the court.

“My friends, we are here to witness an historic moment. A great change is coming for all of us. Isn’t that right Gaspard?”Florianne moved behind Celene and unsheathed a dagger hidden beneath the sash of her dress. The tip of the dagger came out through Celene’s abdomen and blood spilled down her front.

“Florianne, what have you done!”Gaspard yelled, bewildered.

Florianne laugh maniacally. “Don’t be coy. This went just as we planned. I did this for you brother!”

“For me have you gone mad?”Gaspard was backing away from where he had stood beneath the landing where Celene had fallen.

Ellaina had made her way through the crowd, weapon in hand and confronted Florianne. “No, not Gaspard. You did this for Corypheus”

Florianne snarled. “What a terrible guest you are. Interrupting your host.”

She gestured to the ballroom floor where Venatori assassins were slaying Inquisition soldiers left and right. Several other soldiers came around to flank Florianne, but she was a master with daggers and easily got past the men.

“For Corypheus! Kill them!”Florianne yelled as she turned to jump off the balcony into the courtyard below.

Ellaina, Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, and several more Inquisition soldiers gave chase to Florianne. A bloody battle ensued. Florianne was a master of stealth and deception. Ellaina often could not follow her so she counted on stunning blows from Dorian and Varric while Cassandra and the other troops covered her back against Florianne’s Venatori. Ellaina felt the adrenaline pumping through her muscles and heard her heart pounding in her ears. She was exhausted and knew she needed to end this battle sooner than later. Florianne came down from her perch on the balcony, her back facing Ellaina. Ellaina used this opportunity to strike Florianne in the back of the head with the pommel of her sword. After she was incapacitated Ellaina swung her sword around to dispatch the last of the Venatori before dropping her greatsword, grabbing a dagger from her boot, and running to Florianne to deliver the final blow. Florianne was coming to, but Ellaina wouldn’t give her time. She grabbed the woman by the hair, pulled her head back to expose her neck, and drew the dagger across her throat giving Florianne the merciful death she did not deserve. Ellaina let go of the Duchess’s hair and wiped the blood from her face as best she could.

“It’s done.”She breathed.

"Well that was exciting!" Dorian panted.

“It's not over yet. Despite Celene being killed the peace talks must still conclude between Gaspard and Briala, as they are the only remaining sources of power.”Cassandra stated.

“Shall we then? I’d better go get cleaned up before I have to address the court.”

“Good idea. I’m sure Curly loves seeing you covered in blood, but the Orlesians are a little to soft for that.”Varric said with a sarcastic lilt in his voice.

“Ha-ha, Varric. I’ll meet you all back in the ballroom once this is over. Thank you all for coming with me. I couldn’t have asked for a better team.”

Ellaina entered the grand bathroom and removed her armor. She cleaned the gleaming red plate as best she could and placed the heavy armor into a chest designated for Inquisition gear. She washed her hands and body, cleaning the blood from her skin. The soap smelled of lavender and rosemary. It calmed Ellaina and allowed her time to think about how she was going to deal with Briala. If she didn’t allow her to be a puppeteer behind Gaspard’s throne then Gaspard would surely name her a traitor and have her executed. She was certain that would be what was best. No matter how hard she tried Ellaina couldn’t trust the elven woman. Ellaina pulled her hair back into a small bun. It had grown quite long since her time with the Inquisition. She thought about cutting it back to its previous pixie length, but something had stopped her. Well, not something but _someone_. Cullen had been paying particularly close attention to her hair lately and had mumbled something about how he loved seeing it longer. She hadn’t worn her hair long since her time at the Starkhaven Circle. Ellaina had just recently learned that some of the mages and Templars had survived the blast. She was extremely grateful for the report Leliana had slipped onto her desk during her recovery. Just knowing that all her brothers and sisters had not perished that day had removed a huge burden from her shoulders.

Ellaina slipped back into her formal attire and turned to exit the bathroom. She braced herself to deal with the madness that had certainly ensued in court. She went straight to the patio where she saw Gaspard and Briala arguing. She completely ignored everyone, including Cullen, as she carved her path to the two leaders. She had business to attend and sooner was better than later, or else they would have no one left to lead Orlais. Gaspard and Briala were at each other’s throats, but had the decorum enough not to draw any weapons. _Thank the Maker for small blessings._ Ellaina thought as she stepped out onto the patio.

“Inquisitor. So nice of you to join us.”Gaspard greeted her warmly.

“Thank you, your Grace. I had to clean up first.”

“Yes, an unfortunate end to the evening, I’m afraid.”

“You’re a shallow bastard Gaspard, even for a royal blooded Orlesian.”Briala spat.

“I had nothing to do with Celene’s assassination! Not through Florianne.”

“Yet you admit that you had plotted to kill her yourself! I see right through that mask of yours Gaspard.”

“Like you weren’t interested in saving your own skin, Rabbit. What would the court have thought had it gotten out that you and our late Empress were lovers?”

“Enough, both of you! There has been enough fighting tonight and enough bloodshed. I am here to prevent more of that if I can. Briala, I know that you sent your people into danger and I have someone who is willing to testify that you and Celene were indeed lovers.”

“What will that accomplish for you Inquisitor? You mean to put this brainless soldier on the throne?”

“Just because you helped Celene manipulate the court to put her into power does not erase Gaspard’s birthright. He is the rightful ruler of Orlais and you have pulled the strings behind the throne for too long.”

“I could not agree more Inquisitor. Ambassador, I am sorry, but your death tonight will mark the birth of a united Orlais.”Gaspard said to Briala.

Briala sighed and addressed Ellaina. “I only hope you know what you are doing. It is clear you are in a position to do more for my people than I could ever hope to.”

“You betrayed your people Briala.”Ellaina replied curtly.

“Come. We must address the court. The Empire and I owe our lives to you, Inquisitor. You have been a friend, and as I said earlier, I am not a man who forgets his friends.”

Gaspard made his way to the landing above the ballroom and began to speak. “And so the crown falls to me. This is not the victory I had hoped for. This was to be a moment filled with song, not with sorrow, but I have always been a soldier. As every soldier knows the difference between defeat and victory is how it is named. An enemy has struck the Empire in its very heart. As your Emperor, I promise justice. Orlais will not allow such atrocities—corruption, deceit, murder—to go unchecked.”The crowd began to cheer. _Gaspard certainly knows how to rally a group._ “We will face this Corypheus and he will know the wrath of the Lion! We will fight, shoulder to shoulder, with the Inquisition. We will send our enemy to the Maker’s judgment”Another cheer was elicited from the crowd as Gaspard gestured to Ellaina.

Ellaina stepped forward to address the court. “We will teach Corypheus and his allies the meaning of fear. His victims will not go without being avenged. He will not receive the chaos he seeks. Not here not anywhere. This I promise you!”

Gaspard nodded and continued. “There is much work to be done ahead, but that is for another day. Tonight, be at ease, rest and prepare yourselves for the battle ahead!”

The crowd cheered once more and Gaspard and Ellaina took their leave. Ellaina managed to grab a glass of champagne for a toast and mingled for a while, but soon she began to feel claustrophobic. She bowed to the nobles she had just been chatting with and retreated to the balcony above the ballroom for some fresh air. Stepping out into the breeze she leaned over the railing. Her hand instinctively reached for the dagger hidden in the cuff of her over-the-knee boots when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Do not fear. ‘Tis only I.”Morrigan said as Ellaina turned to meet her supposed attacker. “I have at last found our absent hero, here of all places despite the efforts of all Orlais to find you. Gaspard drunkenly toasts in your honor ‘deliverer from darkness’and other such titles both complementary and awkwardly phrased.”

“Oh you know, that’s just what I do. Fall out of the Fade, make horrible decisions, use my wily, wily ways to influence world events, and somehow everyone still follows me.”

This elicited a chuckle from Morrigan. “So they do. It seems I am also to join that esteemed crowd. By imperial decree I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Gaspard wishes to offer any and all aid to the one who supported his ascent to the throne, so here I am.”

“Well how very generous of him. Welcome to the Inquisition Lady Morrigan.”

“A most gracious response my dear Inquisitor. I shall meet you at Skyhold.”With that Morrigan took her leave.

Ellaina recognized the next set of footfalls that came behind her and for once did not reach for a weapon.

Cullen joined her as she leaned over the balcony. “There you are. Everyone’s been looking for you.”

“Seems that you and Morrigan are the only ones able to actually find me, however.”Ellaina tried to conceal the fact that she was bordering on tear, but nothing got past her Commander. _Just what the doctor ordered, more death and demons. I_ _’_ _ve had enough of all this already. I wish I could have done something differently tried to save the Empress, but Gaspard_ should _be on the throne. I can_ _’_ _t always save everyone._ A single tear rolled down her cheek but Ellaina was quick to wipe it away.

“Yes well…”Cullen trailed off and cleared his throat. “Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?”He had caught her wiping her eyes. She knew that.

“I’m just worn out, physically and emotionally. Tonight has been very long and trying.”

“For all of us, but I know especially for you. I’m glad it’s over and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you fight the demons.”

“Thank you. I’m grateful that Cassandra was there to snap me out of my daze. I still have more recovery in front of me than I thought. It’s shameful how far I have fallen.”

“No it isn’t. You’ve been through hell and back at least twice and you’ve given more to this cause than any of us. You are strong and bold and you never give up. Your relentlessness and determination is what makes you such a powerful leader. You should never be ashamed.”

“I’ve been weak, Cullen. I allowed them to break me. I’ve almost killed you I don’t even know how many times because of what they did to me. It isn’t acceptable and I have every reason to feel ashamed because of it.”

“Listen to me, love. You are a human being. You are more special and important than you could ever know. One day I will be able to show you how important you are to me and everyone else, but for now know that you are not broken. You are strong and you are human. Everyone has limits and you have been pushed past yours far too many times. You are still recovering; that is not a weakness.”

Ellaina forced herself to hold back her tears. “Thank you Cullen. That means more than you could know.”

Cullen placed his hand on her shoulder and said, “I know it’s probably foolish but I was worried sick for you tonight. I would have much rather been at your side than standing amongst a crowd of nobles.”

“I’m sure you would.”Ellaina made sure Cullen saw her roll her eyes.

Cullen glanced over his shoulder at the sound of music playing. “I may never get another chance like this, so I must ask.”

Ellaina whirled around to see him bowed, hand outstretched before her. “May I have this dance, My Lady?”

“I thought you didn’t dance Ser Cullen.”

“I will certainly try for you.”

“How could I say no to that.”

Ellaina placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her. He wasn’t horrible at dancing but she could tell he hadn’t had much practice. He stepped on her toes a couple of times but Ellaina didn’t mind. He was doing rather well for someone who had only danced a few times in his life, and honestly she couldn’t be upset at him when he blushed so adorably every time he missed a step. Sooner than she would have liked, the music ended. As the dance came to a halt Cullen pulled Ellaina closer to him. He looked into her eyes, his own gold irises sparkling, and leaned down to kiss her. She melted into his arms and just like that the night was complete. She and Cullen walked back into the ballroom to gather the rest of their soldiers and party members. They said their farewells, boarded the carriages, and departed for Skyhold.


	10. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age nor do I claim any ownership of any of the characters therein. Only my Player Characters (Ellaina Trevelyan, Elissa Cousland, and Celestine Amell) are mine.

{-Ellaina-}

They were almost back to Skyhold from Halamshiral and the Empress’s death was still weighing heavily on Ellaina’s mind. She wasn’t sure she had made the right decision, but she couldn’t change it now. Gaspard would be a ruthless ruler, but that’s what Orlais needed right now. He had been raised to be Emperor. Regardless of how the throne had been robbed of him it was his birthright. Celene had served her time and this was the only way. _Maker, give me strength; this is far from over._ Cassandra, Cullen, and Ellaina sat in silence within their carriage. They had chatted idly for a while but eventually retreated within their own thoughts. The sudden halt of the carriage jarred Ellaina from her pity. A scout ran to their carriage, a sense of urgency in his face.

“Commander, Inquisitor, forces ahead it’s-”before the scout could finish his sentence an arrow pierced his chest.

“To arms!”Cullen roared as he leaped from the carriage ahead of Ellaina.

The trio drew their swords in unison and tried to defend against a threat they could not yet see. Volleys of arrows came first, then the roar of troops.

“Get behind cover!”Ellaina shouted orders to the men. They weren’t far from Skyhold if they could just get a message there, Leliana and Josephine could send a flanking charge from the gates to hit the ambush hard. _We don_ _’_ _t have time! Think Ellaina!_ She shook her head trying to clear the fog in her mind. No matter how hard she tried she could only shake her head harder. Her mind was racing. She heard screams and a thousand voices fighting for dominance in her ears. The hand on her shoulder was doing nothing to comfort her even though the golden eyes that accompanied it were full of concern.

“We have to charge. We don’t have any hope fighting the archers if we can’t see them.”Cullen said gently. “Varric and the others will give us cover but that’s our only chance. We need a distraction so Patrice can get word to Skyhold.”Cullen gestured to a young scout who was dressed in the uniform of one of Leliana’s spies.

The scout saluted. “Yes Commander.”

Ellaina was frozen. She understood that this was our only hope, but she couldn’t bring herself to allow more soldiers to die for her. Not like this. Not when they were returning from a victory. It wasn’t fair.

“I’ll lead the charge.”Cullen continued.

“No.”Ellaina interjected, determined. “I’m the Inquisitor. I will lead them. It’s my duty.”

“Ella-”Cullen started to object but Ellaina would hear nothing of it.

“I said, I will lead the charge Commander. Ready the men.”

“I cannot allow you to do this.”

“You can, and you will.”Ellaina met his eyes. His brow was furrowed with concern and there was anger at her stubbornness in his eyes. She met his golden orbs with ferocity of her own. After a few moments she was about to give in when he closed his eyes.

“Very well.”

As Cullen turned to shout orders to the soldiers Ellaina surveyed the field. It was open, too open for a small force. The opposition’s archers had the high ground which put the Inquisition at a severe disadvantage. Ellaina spotted several overhangs within the mountainside: large boulders that would suffice for cover for small battalions to advance, patches of foliage that the rogues could blend into to keep a small element of surprise on their side, and…she needed something else. Ellaina looked over the field again at the men, the landscape, and the carriages.

“That’s it!”Ellaina exclaimed.

Cullen and Cassandra startled at her sudden outburst and turned to look at her.

“What’s it?”Cullen asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

“The carriages! We can send them as decoys.”

“But what about the horses?”

“If I remember correctly these horses were gifts from the Teyrn of Highever?”

“This is true. I suppose the Inquisition would not be losing it’s best. However, I know Fergus. He won’t be happy if he finds out we used his horses as bait.”

“We can only hope that some of them make it back to Skyhold. Beyond that would the Cousland’s be more upset at the fall of the Inquisition or the loss of a few dozen horses?”

“You have a point. All right, we will use the carriages as decoys. I will position the rest of our forces accordingly. Those who remain will charge with us after the carriages have gained the opposition’s attention.”

“With us?”Ellaina’s tone was more accusatory than she had intended.

“Did you honestly expect me to allow you to lead the charge alone? I’m the Inquisition’s Commander it’s just as much a responsibility to lead them as it is yours.”

Seeing that there was no arguing with him Ellaina bowed and shook her head. _If we survive this he_ _’_ _s going to get an ear full._ Without a moment to doubt their plan was set into action. Scouts took cover behind boulders and in wooded areas around the carriages as volleys of arrows began falling again. The carriage doors were swung shut and the horses were lined and directed toward Skyhold. On Ellaina’s signal the horses were spurred into action and they galloped, empty carriages in tow, toward the opposition's hidden forces.

The moments that passed between the spurring of the horses and the signaling of the charge seemed like forever. Patrice, the agent who was to take a message to Leliana was positioned as far on the right flank as they dared put her. She would be able to slip past the enemy unseen, or so they hoped. Ellaina and Cullen waited for the perfect moment. The timing between the decoys and the charging Inquisition was essential. Too early and the decoys would not do their job, too late and the enemy would discover that the carriages were indeed decoys. Finally after what seemed like hours had passed Cullen nodded to Ellaina. That was all she needed. With a mighty roar she raised her sword into the air and, with Cullen at her side, they charged into a force they could not see. Ellaina swore she saw a shadow cross the battlefield, barely noticeable, unless you were looking. Ellaina sent up a silent prayer to the Maker that Patrice would make it in time.

As their enemy came into view Ellaina recognized it immediately. Red Templars in a force that far outnumbered their small band of troops. Their faces and bodies were twisted from the corruption of the red lyrium they had ingested. The sight of them was revolting. Most of them were beyond saving, but a few of them had such sadness in their eyes that when Ellaina drove her blade through them it seemed that they were relieved. The flow of battle was all Ellaina knew. She, Cullen, and Cassandra cut down anything that stood in the path of their home. Ellaina knew now how the Red Templars had been able to hide from the forces of the Inquisition. As they had advanced up the mountain a blizzard had manifested. In the valley there was only a heavy wind, but here the wind was so fierce that snow swirled in blinding vortices around them. It was all Ellaina could do to keep her bearings. If an archer could see her now there would be no chance of her surviving killing shot. The Red Templars had been well trained, but the corruption in their veins made them reckless and easy targets. _We might just hold out._

That was when it happened. The ground below them began to shake and a mighty roar erupted from a place unseen.

“It’s a Behemoth!” Ellaina yelled hoping to warn her soldiers and companions.

As she was pulling her sword from the chest of a Red Templar Knight Ellaina was hit in the head by a force that caused her to sprawl backwards and made her vision go black.

“Inquisitor!” She barely heard Cassandra yell.

“Ellaina!” Cullen roared above the cacophony.

She felt the hot liquid rolling down her face, a stark contrast to the freezing snow that had been covering her a moment before. Her vision was fuzzy and the ground below her continued to shake making it hard for her to regain her balance. She felt a cool restorative energy flow through her and as her vision cleared she saw Dorian standing over her.

“No time for sleeping dear. We can’t kill this beast without you.” Dorian winked as he extended his hand to help her.

Ellaina nodded her silent thanks to him and ran back toward the Colossus. She anticipated it’s mighty blow this time and charged toward it’s weak point; the center crystal in it’s abdominal section. Ellaina thrust her sword into the Behemoth with all her might and the scream that emanated from the creature chilled the blood in her veins. _Maker, take you my brother. May you find peace at his side and walk forever in the light of the Golden City._ Ellaina whirled around, dodging the shards as the creature erupted. She looked from the bodies that littered the battlefield around her, to what remained of their small troop, to her companions, and finally to Cullen. When her eyes met his a wave of terror washed over her as he fell into the snow, an arrow sticking out of the left side between his breastplate and pauldrons.

 

{-Cullen-}

 

Cullen watched her fight. She was awe-inspiring. If he ever had any questions as to why so many people had joined her army she was answering them before his very eyes. She was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and anyone who had seen this display would undoubtedly want to be behind her blade and not in front of it. Cullen almost felt sorry for those unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of her prowess. Blood splattered onto her face, and all over her armor, but it only served to make her even more intimidating. Cullen had enemies of his own to deal with, but he was more concerned with watching her back. When the ground began to shake his stomach dropped into his toes as he saw the Behemoth a moment too late.

“It’s a Behemoth!” Ellaina had yelled in a futile attempt to warn the others as it swung its mighty arm around and landed a square hit on her head. Cullen watched in horror as her limp form flew backwards into the snow.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra had yelled next to him.

“Ellaina!” Cullen began to run toward her, but before he could the Behemoth rounded on him. Cullen could only hope that someone would get to her and help her back up to her feet. The Behemoth roared and swung at Cullen with all its might. Cullen barely evaded the hit and used its momentum against it to lay waste to its legs while it was still recovering from the last attack. The Behemoth, seemingly furious, roared and rounded on Cullen again. It swung again and this time Cullen was ready. He ran toward the swinging appendage and wrenched his sword upward with all his might successfully relieving the Behemoth of its most powerful weapon.

Cullen recovered and was preparing to round on the creature again when he felt something cold bite into the flesh on the back of his thigh. He rounded, lead by his shield, on his attacker. This assailant was quicker than he was but Cullen knew if he could keep it in his line of sight he could time a shield bash and deliver a killing blow. The rogue attempted to flank Cullen but he was not fast enough. Cullen saw his opportunity and ran full speed at his attacker with his shield arm. When his shield made contact the rogue sprawled backward into the bloodstained snow and Cullen was able to drive his sword into his chest. _Maker, take you, brother._ That was all Cullen could offer before his attention was drawn back to the Behemoth. Just as he prepared to charge for the creature’s weak point he saw a flash of shining black metal. Ellaina had arisen just in time to deliver the killing blow. Cullen watched as she drove her sword into the creature, but was only able to admire the awesome sight as pain coursed through him. He only had a moment to look down toward his left shoulder to see the arrow protruding from a small gap in his heavy armor. _Impossible. This can_ _’_ _t be happening. No one could have made that kind of shot in this blizzard._ Cullen only had a moment to look around him for help. His vision was fading dangerously fast. He found Ellaina’s face before weakness claimed him. He fell into the snow as blood pooled around him staining the pure white substance an angry crimson color.

Ellaina’s voice broke through the silence that was enveloping him. “Cullen! Cullen! Stay with me dammit! Don’t you dare do this to me! Not here. Not like this!”

Cullen tried to reach for her but he had no strength left. He was losing blood fast and he knew it. He wouldn’t make it much longer. He could only pray that he had made her as happy as she had made him. He heard the battle continuing but the only thing he cared about was Ellaina’s voice saying “No! No!” over and over again. He heard her whispering words he couldn’t understand to him between grunts of pain. _Is she wounded worse than I thought? Did the archers hit her too? Maker, help us all._

Cullen sent up the silent prayer as the darkness claimed him.


End file.
